Do You Take Requests?
by Margret Esmerelda Note Spelling
Summary: Xigbar forces Axel to confront the reason he teases Demyx so much. Now Axel has to figure out how to convince Demyx he's not so mean after all. It's a long road to reconciliation and romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Well I finally decided to get this up and going. Strap into your seats kids it's gone be a long one. I didn't intend it that way but that's what's happened._

_There is something I should mention. In this (and probably other stories) I use a teacher/ student concept. The idea is that as the Org gained new members Xemnas assigns one of the original six to train the neophytes. Lexaeus trains Demyx (he's the only one with the patience) and Xigbar trains Axel and so forth, with Xemnas himself training Roxas. I'm not sure of the others yet, or if they'll even be important._

Warning: This is an Axel/Demyx fic, and yes that means shonen-ai, two guys. There are several other pairs mentioned, including a break-up between Axel and Larxene. There won't be anything too graphic, since this story focuses mainly on Axel a) coming to terms with his attraction to Demyx and b) trying to find out if Number IX would be interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Proluge:**

It seemed like an odd thing to have in a castle full of former researchers, at least Demyx thought so.

He never said anything out loud. He never judged anyone by appearances. Maybe someone other than himself had musical inclinations. Maybe they brought it in just for him. Or maybe it was just one of those things that turns up in castles.

It didn't matter. It was there. He'd always wanted a grand piano.

He knew exactly the song he'd wanted to play. Had learned it by heart.

And that was the problem.

That one stupid little cliché.

Didn't seem so stupid now.

At first he hadn't known it was a real problem. Even after Xemnas's little "orientation speech" he hadn't taken it too seriously. Then he'd found the piano. Had sat down to play. Finger poised on the keys…

But the song wouldn't come.

The raw truth of what had happened to him came crashing down on him.

Before, there'd only been a vague sense that something was wrong. Now he knew exactly what was gone.

He'd fled the room.

He'd been told that it had happened to all of them, that horrible moment of comprehension. No more was said.

In the intervening months he'd been trained to recognize and wield his power. He had not been surprised that his element was water. What did surprise him was that when he finally manifested his weapon, it was a sitar, a musical instrument.

Did this mean the music wasn't truly gone?

His fingers wrapped themselves around the sitar of their own accord. It was as if nothing had changed. His fingers moved, the notes flowed and became a melody.

And the water danced.


	2. Face the Music

**Face the Music**

Axel stood in the shadow of an overhang, eating an apple and watching Lexaeus beat Demyx into the tarmac…again.

And still the blonde kept getting up. Axel's mouth twisted in a sardonic grin. How could he still be so bad at fighting? Just wasn't in his nature it seemed.

Normally, Axel would have heckling Demyx mercilessly, but that always attracted Larxene, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her tonight. Taking up with her was turning out to be a bad idea.

He reduced the apple to its core and incinerated it. The flash of firelight caught the attention of the sparring match. He flashed them a winning grin and strode forward summoning his chakrums. As he drew near he thought he heard Demyx mutter something like "I thought it was too quiet," under his breathe.

"Care for a match?" Axel grinned. "Anyone? Anyone at all?"

Lexaeus regarded him coolly and Demyx glowered at him. Neither was very pleased about the interruption. Suddenly Demyx's eyes went wide and he ducked. A nanosecond later a bullet streaked past Axel's ear, slicing through several strands of red hair.

Axel stood stock still for a moment, before exploding (literally) into flames.

"Damn you Xigbar!" he snarled. Axel sent a chakrum the direction the bullet came from. Lexaeus and Demyx (who'd beat a hasty retreat and were watching from a safer distance) heard several pings and the chakrum's course was not just altered, but sent back towards Axel who then had to dodge his own weapon. It sank itself firmly into a wall. Axel had no time to retrieve it. He now had only one chakrum that Xigbar was forcing him to defend with. The pyro was pinned down and pretty much out of luck. He couldn't retaliate without leaving himself open and Xigbar was firing from outside the range of his flames. And they hadn't even _seen _the Free Shooter yet.

At last the barrage of bullets let up. "All right, all right. I guess that'll do for now." The Free Shooter appeared behind Axel and clapped a hand on his shoulder making the pyro yelp. He leaned over.

"But ya gotta promise me that you'll be a good boy, now," he sniggered in Axel's ear.

Axel was nearly white with rage. He could hear the Nocturne's laugher and the Silent Hero's appreciative applause. Xigbar had had the audacity to humiliate him in front of Demyx.

He took a swipe at the sniper with his chakrum. Xigbar leapt back smirking.

"Sorry boys," he said to Lexaeus and Demyx, "I hate interrupting your session, but looks like we're not done."

Lexaeus shook his head still faintly smiling. He gave Xigbar a signal that the change was all right by him and towed Demyx off towards the door. Demyx drug his feet a bit wanting to see Axel get his ass handed to him again, but Lexaeus was insistent.

Once they were gone, Xigbar held out a hand to Axel, but the pyro batted it away.

"Hey now, it wasn't that bad."

Axel wheeled around and slammed his blazing chakrum into his teacher. Xigbar blocked with the stock of his gun. There was the scream of metal in agony.

_Inside the castle: Demyx cocked his head at the sound of steel on steel._

"_Aww Lexaeus! We're missing the good part. Why couldn't we stay and watch?"_

"_Because Demyx, Axel has an important lesson to learn. I believe that Xigbar intends to beat it into him if he has to. We would only be in the way."_

_Demyx stared at the coco he was whisking up for his teacher and him. "Lesson? Like humility?"_

"_No, although some of that wouldn't do him any harm."_

"_Then what is Xigbar teaching him?" he whined as he tipped the coco into mugs. But Lexaeus only shook his head and smiled._

Axel grunted as Xigbar flipped him and sent him back first into the sizzling tarmac.The wind knocked out him, he could only nod as Xigbar demanded that he yield. The flames around them died down as he puffed trying to get his breathe back.

Xigbar sat down next to him, heedless of the glare he was getting.

"Now, I suppose you're wonder'in why I did that."

Glare.

"Well, I'll cut right to it then. This business between you and Demyx. It's got to stop."

"What (huff) are you (pant) talking (puff) about?" Axel gasped between ragged breaths.

"All the teasing. And don't say you do it to Roxas too. It's different and you know it."

Axel stared at the ground. "Why am I the only one getting raked for it?"

"Duh, Axel you're the instigator."

Axel snorted.

"Look Axel, just bang him and get it over with. Everyone'll be a lot happier. Especially you and Demyx."

"WHAT?" Axel yelled. Xigbar couldn't be…

"You heard me."

"I'm not gay!" he hissed, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Xigbar laughed.

"Oh I beg to differ. Look at how you're overreacting."

"But I…"

"You're what? Seventeen, eighteen? Twenty at the most. I know you think I'm just an old fogey, but age and experience do teach a few things, and one of them is that it takes a while sort out this attraction business."

Axel glared at the ground. Where his gaze fell the tarmac began to ooze and bubble.

"What about Larxene?" he said defiantly.

Xigbar snorted. "Things aren't going to well with her are they?"

"You don't understand. She wants me to…"

The Free Shooter waved a hand dismissively. "So her tastes run to the exotic. Anyways she's just about decided you're a lost cause. She's already got her eye on someone more willing to cater to her…unique desires."

The patch of bubbling tar began to grow.

"Who?" Axel snarled.

"Hardly any of your business."

"Yes it is!" he spat turning his gaze to Xigbar. The shoulder of the Free Shooter's coat caught fire and he hastily patted it out.

"No it isn't," Xigbar said grumpily as he nursed his smoldering shoulder. "Not anymore. Let Larxene go and figure out how to get into Demyx's bed. Preferably soon."

Axel turned back to his little patch of melted blacktop. It began to bubble again.

"I keep telling you…"

"Axel, if he _had_ been a girl you'd be yanking his pigtails. The tension is driving everyone crazy. It 's time for you to face the music Axel. You want to either kill him or screw him and since Superior frowns on killing other members (without provocation) I suggest you screw him." Xigbar sighed and got up to leave. Axel fiddled with his gloves.

"He hates me."

"That's your problem."

"What about Roxas?"

That gave Xigbar a pause. "What do you mean?"

"What will he think if I…"

Xigbar shrugged. "I'm not him so I don't know. But I doubt he'll kick ya to the curb, if that's what you're worried about."

Axel stood up but kept staring at the ground.

"Just think about it alright?" the Free Shooter prompted. Axel nodded.

"Hey Xigbar? What makes you so sure your right?"

The older man swaggered up to his student. He grinned and pointed to his good eye. "I see all young grasshopper."

Axel snorted, "Guess it's a good thing you only have one."

Xigbar ruffled Axel hair earning a squawk of protest. "If I had two, I'd have found your stash of cinnamon ice cream by now."

To be continued…

_Okay folks, is this worth continuing or not? _


	3. Maybe He's Right

_Author's Note: Since I got so much encouragement and so many hits in such a short time I decided to go ahead and put up a couple more chapters. I'm truly amazed at the response._

Warnings: Still Axel/Demyx here.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**Maybe He's Right…**

Axel was wandering the halls, deep in thought.

Was Xigbar right? Did he like Demyx that way? How could he tell?

He finally wandered into the common room. Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, Marluxia and Roxas were all sitting around a table. Zexion was shuffling papers behind a cardboard screen and Axel noticed the various oddly shaped dice scattered on the table. Ah, so Zexion had brainwashed them all into roll playing again had he? Better not make direct eye contact then. He ignored Roxas's concerned gaze as well as Marluxia's "oh dear god get me out of here" look and flopped down in front of the TV and began to channel surf.

Crap. Crap. Reality show crap. Soap opera. Commercial. Crap. Weather. Film Noir. Crap. Anime. Ooo Evangelion! Awww, it that stupid shonen-ai tension between Shinji and the Angel episode. Yeah, like he needed that right now. Let's see… crap. Crap. More reality TV. Rerun of _Red Dwarf_… The hell? When did they start getting the BBC?

Oh well. It was better than that reality TV junk.

Axel settled down to watch the British comedy, silently praying that cats never his evolved. Suddenly his view was filled questioning blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Roxas move! I can't see!" he complained. The Keyblade wielder didn't budge.

"Something wrong Axel?" he asked.

"No," the pyro lied, "I'm just tired."

"Wanna join the game?" Roxas jerked his thumb towards the table.

"Do Heartless have dinner parties?"

Yeah like he was going to go sit at the table with Demyx, the supposed object of his supposed affection, and sit there and stew, and try to sort out his thoughts while trying to remember the insanely complicated rules to glorified "Let's Play Pretend". He'd just get irritated and angry and Zexion would smell him getting angry and look at him in that condescending "I know all" way of his, and then he'd lose his temper and set the table on fire, and then Zexion would be angry and mess around with his head so he'd think he was a frog for the next three days.

It had happened before. The burning and frog bit anyway.

"Wanna go play _Soul Caliber_? That was their signal. Roxas knew something was bothering him. But he wasn't ready yet.

"Maybe a little later," he answered, "After you guys finish. I just want to veg in front of the TV for a while."

Roxas nodded and went back to the table.

"What's eating him?" Luxord asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Xigbar sprung a sparring match on him earlier," Demyx said grinning.

"Oh?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder he looks like he's been through the wringer," Luxord smirked. "What happened?"

"Don't know," Demyx pouted, "I just saw the beginning. Lexaeus made me leave."

"Too bad," Roxas sighed. Everyone stared at him. "What I mean is," he rushed to explain, "I don't like seeing Axel beaten, but Xigbar in action is always cool. It's like an episode of _Trigun_ only real (1)."

This answer was grudgingly accepted.

"Anyone else ever think that Vash must be Xigbar and Demyx's kid?" Marluxia asked.

"Ewww," Roxas made a face. "How is that even possible?"

"Strange things happen in Vexen's lab," Marluxia cackled in spooky voice.

"Stop it! Now I'll have weird Frankenstein nightmares!"

"Come on guys, keep it down," Demyx pleaded. "If Xaldin hears this I'm dead."

Everyone stared at the Nocturne. Demyx laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I said that last bit out loud didn't I?"

Luxord smacked a fist into his palm. "Ha! I knew it! Time to pay up Marluxia!" He stretched a hand towards the Assassin, radiating smugness.

Marluxia grumbled and he extracted some bills from his pocket. "How does Demyx of all people get dirt on the higher ups?" he complained as he slapped the munny into the Gambler's palm.

"Yes, how?" Zexion asked in a dangerous voice.

"Ummm actually…"

"Go on."

"I get it from you Zexion."

There was an awkward pause. The air was filled with poorly suppressed sniggers.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Well let's get back to the game," he said briskly.

Axel was laughing quietly to himself. He'd have to remember this for his next sparring match with the Free Shooter. He curled up on the sofa. Maybe Xigbar did know what he was talking about.

888

Axel woke up. He was still on the sofa. The TV was still on. Someone had draped a blanket over him.

Dang, he didn't even remember falling asleep. He yawned and sat up stretching. What time was it? He glanced at the clock: 7:48. Drat he missed dinner!

Roxas was probably in his room; maybe he'd go with Axel to a diner if he bribed him with ice cream.

But then Roxas would expect him to talk. He'd better figure out if there was anything to talk about first.

Demyx. Was he attracted to the Melodious Nocturne? He was silly, absent minded, and he whined lot. He wasn't any good at fighting unless you got him really angry, but by the time he got that mad, he was usually too beat up to fight back.

And yet he couldn't leave the blonde alone. Whenever he saw him, he had to tease him. He didn't know why. He had to have the other boy's attention. Maybe he _was _metaphorically pulling pigtails.

What about…physical stuff? Damn he couldn't even think it. Okay, okay too much too soon. Touching? Too vague. Hugging? Yeah he could see that. Demyx loved to hug and be hugged. He was very squeezable. Okay, kissing. Could he kiss the Nocturne? He closed his eyes and pictured Demyx's face, pale skin, laughing sea green eyes, that ridiculous hair. His wide mouth, always laughing or talking or singing. Lips that were always moving. Moving against his. Yeah he liked that.

What about further? Hmmm, mental roadblock. Well maybe this was enough for now.

To be continued…

_1) Yeah, yeah I know. But I really wish Vash was real ♥♥_


	4. You're What!

_Author's Note: Yay! Another chappie! Axel comes out to Roxas. I really hope I wrote it okay_.

Warnings: If you've come this far you should know by now, but it's still Axel/Demyx, and OOC Axel in this one, but I think it's justified.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**You're What?!**

Roxas stared at him blankly, like someone had just thwacked him with his own Keyblade. Cola splattered on the table from where he'd crushed his paper cup.

Axel stared at his sandwich suddenly nauseous. He hadn't really known how Roxas would react, but it was obviously the last thing he had expected to hear. He just sat there dumbstruck, with the straw hanging out of his mouth and soda dripping on his fries.

Axel glanced at the clock. Roxas had been staring at him like that for a full five minutes now. Was he ever going to snap out of it?

"Hey Roxas…"

The boy blinked.

"Say something already!"

"Er…"

Axel sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Er…so you think you like Demyx? Like, 'like' or '_like _like'?"

"I just told you Roxas."

"I'm working up to it alright! Lay off!" Roxas snapped. He appeared to notice the mess on the table for the first time.

"Umm…miss, yeah. Can we get some more napkins? A lot more."

Axel watched his friend and the waitress attempted to contain the mess. Was Roxas really going to be okay with this?

When the waitress left to get a rag, Roxas took a deep breathe and looked Axel square in the eye.

"Do you really think you're gay Axel?"

"Probaby."

"What about, you know, Larxene?"

"You know how well that's going," Axel groaned. "Maybe this is why."

"I dunno Axel, I mean it's kinda gross."

"So is grape jelly on Easy Mac, but that doesn't stop you from eating it."

Roxas pouted.

The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"I hafta hit the can," he grumbled and left the table.

Roxas stared at the sticky table. Axel liking guys. Axel liking Demyx. What the hell was he supposed to think?

"Somethin' wrong shug?"

Roxas looked up at the waitress. She was holding a wet washrag in one hand and balancing a tray in the other.

"Ya look like yer best friend just died." She began to wipe down the table.

Why did all waitresses talk like that? There must be a mold somewhere.

"He didn't die," Roxas grumbled. "He came out."

"Ah, I see," she nodded knowingly.

"Feh."

"No need to cop an attitude," she snapped.

"Exactly what am I supposed to do then?"

"Ya might try not ta upset 'im," she said curtly and slung the rag over her arm.

"Upset _him_?" Roxas gaped.

"That's right. It's a scary thing commin to terms wi' somthin like that." She set a fresh basket of fries and a new soda in front of Roxas. "If yer his best friend ya oughtn't make it any harder than it is."

"Er…"

"He's probably scared to death yer gonna drop 'im like rock." And with that she left.

Stop being friends with Axel? He couldn't imagine that. He couldn't imagine Axel scared either. Well, except for that one time they had _really_ pissed off Saïx, but…

Maybe that nosey waitress was right. Maybe Axel just needed to know that they'd stay best friends.

He slurped on his new soda. Axel and Demyx. Axel probably would spend about the same amount of time with the Nocturne as he had with Larxene. He was used to that so it would probably be okay. He liked Demyx better than Larxene. The Nymph was all right, but sometimes she just seemed to go completely mental. She could be extremely vicious to Naminé in particular. Roxas didn't like that.

Maybe Axel liking Demyx was a good thing. Naminé tended to run to Demyx for protection when Marluxia or Larxene became to overbearing. And while he was grateful that Demyx had put a halt to the abuse, he wanted Naminé to come to _him._ The small girl was still nervous of Axel. She wasn't sure if she could trust him or not, and by association she was not totally at ease with Roxas. If Axel was her protector's lover, maybe that would change. And if Demyx was with Axel, he could be sure that nothing weird was happening between the Nocturne and Naminé.

Yeah.

Of course this was assuming that a) Demyx swung that way, b) Axel could convince Demyx to like him, and c) Axel survived Larxene's reaction.

Axel had been gone a long time. Maybe he should go check on him.

He found the Flurry of Dancing Flames leaning over the washroom sink.

"Hey, ya keep wasting water like that and you'll never catch Demyx's eye."

The pyro's head snapped up. He looked at Roxas in the mirror.

"Roxas…" his voice was hoarse.

God he looks awful, Roxas thought.

"Were you throwing-up?" the boy asked.

Axel shook his head. "Feel like I'm gonna though."

"Well don't." Roxas came closer. Back to the mirror he leaned on the counter.

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"You're lying." This was too weird. He never imagined Axel could be so vulnerable. Axel was always the one looking after him and now he felt like the protector.

No one said anything for a moment. _Guess it's up to me then_, Roxas sighed internally.

"Axel, is this gonna change anything between us?"

"I don't want it to," he said quietly.

"Neither do I." Roxas scooted closer. He put a hand on Axel's opposite shoulder and rested his forehead against his friend's. "And I guess I can't think of any real reason it should."

"Roxas?" Axel looked startled. "You mean it?"

Roxas grimaced and pulled away. "Aww geez Axel! Ya big fat liar. You have so been sick. Ug, glad I don't have Zexion's nose."

Axel burst out laughing. "Just a little," he protested. He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. He scrubbed his face with the back of his hand. When he finally calmed down, he looked much better.

"You really mean it Roxas? About you and me?"

Roxas scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I mean it. You're a pretty good best friend."

Axel grinned.

"But no hug until you brush your teeth or get a breath mint or something."

Axel made rude gesture.

"I thought you were saving that for Demyx," Roxas sniggered.

Glare.

"Come on hurry up and wash you face. We'd better get back out there before they think we left without paying…again."

Roxas waited impatiently as Axel restored some order to himself.

"So," he said, "what happens if Demyx isn't gay?"

The pyro shrugged. "I'll burn that bridge once I cross it."

"How are you even going to find out? You're practically starting from absolute zero."

Axel looked at him in the mirror. "What'da mean?"

"I mean he thinks you're a complete jackass."

"I'll think of something."

"You haven't got a clue, do you?"

"Nope."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "What about Larxene?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you're gonna try for Demyx. Which means you're gonna dump her, which means she's gonna gut you like a fish."

"Maybe she'll cut me some slack if I tell her she can watch," Axel grinned.

"Dah! What is this? Traumatize the Key of Destiny Day?!"

"You mean you found our secret calendar?"

Roxas groaned. Axel was definitely back to normal.

To be continued…

_Axel is pretty OOC in this part, but he's so attached to Roxas that I doubt he could handle Roxas rejecting him (he couldn't in KHII after all). I just think he might react in this way waiting to find out if Roxas will still be his friend._


	5. Larxene

_Author's Note: I decided to up the rating b/c of the conversation with Larxene. I think I did alright with her. _

Warnings: Mentions of Axel freaking out do to Larxene's "tastes". Also Larxene's twisted, twisted thoughts.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned it would this be fan fiction?

**Larxene**

Three days later found Axel back at the diner. This time he was sitting across from Larxene.

The Savage Nymph stared at him over the rim of her coffee cup with calculating eyes. She had a fair idea of what was going on. What surprised her was that Axel seemed reluctant to get it over with. He flickered from topic to topic. Was he dragging this out purposely or was the memory of guilt flashing a fin?

Axel stared out of the diner's glass front at city life passing by. He'd always liked cities for some reason.

Why was this so hard? He had actually liked her, at least a little bit. It was easy enough to remember why. She was beautiful, well read, and fun to spar with. She also had a streak of cruelty in her a mile wide. Getting into a relationship with her had been a mistake. At the time he hadn't thought he had an alternative. Hadn't thought he needed one until…

And then Xigbar had go and confront him about this Demyx thing. When he thought about it, he wondered just how much the Free Shooter knew about him. He had he tried any earlier to make Axel confront his sexuality, the Flurry would not have listened to him.

"So," said Larxene, "are we going to dance around the obvious all night or what?"

His attention snapped back to the woman across from him.

"Sorry?"

"You done with me and now you want out. That's why we're here right?" Neither her face nor her voice betrayed anything. That wasn't a good sign.

"Look," Axel sighed. "I just can't get into that stuff. I don't like it. Got it memorized?"

"You could have tried," she said accusingly.

"I did!" he protested. "Remember the scarves?"

Larxene drummed her fingers on her mug. "You had a panic attack and couldn't get it up the rest of the night."

"My point exactly."

Larxene frowned. He may well have a point, but he wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

"I never expected _you_ to be so vanilla," she grumbled.

"Vanilla!?" he snapped. Larxene hid her smirk in her coffee cup. The public location might discourage actual violence, but she could still crush his ego.

"Yep, vanilla."

Emerald eyes narrowed at her. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

Axel went back to staring out the window. Damn! It didn't look like he was going to take the bait. No fair!

"There's more," he finally said in a low voice.

Larxene frowned. More? He didn't mean…

"There's someone else."

The frown became a glare.

"Do I know them?"

"I'd have to say yes."

Someone in the Organization then. She did not like where this was going.

"How long?"

"Truthfully? Ever since they joined."

She glared at him. "Won't that upset Roxas?" she sneered.

"I've already told him. He seems okay with it."

Huh? Okay, she had to be missing something here.

"He is?" she asked incredulously.

Axel shrugged.

"I really can't imagine that he'd just accept it."

"It started long before he got here, before you did actually. It's not like it changes anything between him and me."

Before she joined? But she had been the first of only two females in the Organization. So that must mean…

She started to shout "Axel, are you saying that you're g—" a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I'm sure the rest of the diner doesn't care Larxene," he said sourly. This was why he hadn't wanted to do this. The woman was too sharp for her own good. At least she didn't know _whom_ yet. If it took her fancy, she might ruin everything just to get back at him.

She gently removed his hand. Surprised though she was, Larxene found herself nearly giddy with the possibilities. She gave him a twisted grin and was amazed when he blushed and looked away.

Oh ho ho! So he was still coming to terms with it himself. Well _this_ was certainly unexpected. Considering she wasn't exactly being left out in the cold, she could enjoy this.

888

Larxene smiled to herself as she walked to her room. Fancy that, Axel being gay. She supposed she should have been more upset. Axel had certainly thought she was going to be.

After her little outburst, she had given him one last kiss and walked out with a smirk, leaving him with the bill for dinner. She had, after all, seen this coming ages ago. She was prepared.

"So how did it go?"

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Larxene asked, but the visitor didn't really bother her.

"Of course not."

She locked the door and sat down.

"So tell me," said the visitor, "what happened?"

Larxene shrugged. "Pretty much what I thought would happen. Except for one small detail."

An elegant eyebrow rose. "And that would be?"

"He's gay."

"Axel?"

"Yes."

The other snorted. "Are you sure it wasn't just an ruse?"

"Yes."

"Enlighten me."

Larxene smirked. "He didn't actually use it as a reason. I guessed it from something he said. It seems he's just realized it himself. It was almost adorable how shy he was about it."

"Axel, adorable?" The guest laughed. "This I have to see. What did he say that tipped you off?"

"Well, he said there was someone he'd liked ever since they joined our 'happy little family'," she snorted. "Someone who joined before I did. So that leaves three possible candidates. All male. One of them being you."

"My, oh my," the other chuckled. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"You mean Axel? Well nothing I suppose."

"That hardly seems like your style."

She shrugged. "Having the guts to dump me? That deserves a bit of respect."

"Very ladylike of you," the other laughed. "I brought a bottle of wine. Would you like some?"

"What is it?"

"Rosé."

Larxene smirked. "How very predictable of you."

Marluxia feigned abashment. "I though you liked it."

Larxene only smirked, but found a couple of glasses for them.

"Now then," Marluxia purred as Larxene, glass in hand, draped herself across his lap, "let's see if between the two of us we can discover who Number VIII secretly fancies."

To be continued…

_I thought I'd go for gracefully lethal Larxene instead of total maniac. Anywho, Demy's is (finally) up next_.


	6. First Request

_Author's Note: Takes place a few weeks after the diner. Axel has been trying to get Demyx to spend time with him. It's going to take some convincing for Demyx to believe he's sincere. _

Warning: Axel/Demyx but you knew that by now. Shameless plug for Pratchett at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**First Request**

Demyx stood, staring at the piano again. He had to do this, or else he'd never know.

He sat down, and decided to simply let his fingers walk along the keys first and get used to the instrument. After the fist couple of notes he grimaced. First he'd have to tune the thing.

He thanked whatever lucky stars still might shine on him that perfect pitch was not a function of the heart.

Finally satisfied, he returned to the keyboard.

Much better. He let himself go, eyes half closed, just getting a feel for the instrument. The tone was lovely, and he wondered who had made the piano.

As he and the piano warmed up to each other, little melodies blossomed and faded into the night. Nothing like them had ever been played before, and they would never be played again.

Demyx wasn't sure at what point his extemporizing became the nocturne he'd wanted to play for so long.

The bittersweet music flowed around him, temporarily filling the emptiness inside. The rhythm was in his soul, the memories were in his fingers, and the melody that had been in his heart (where ever it might be now) was in the air all around him. He tried to take no notice of it, in case it disappeared again. It was like holding water in your hands. You couldn't do for long, but maybe just for long enough.

He breathed a soft sight of satisfaction as the last note died away. He wanted to savor this to the very last moment.

A sudden burst of applause smashed his reverie. His hands came down in a musical discord. His left eye twitched as he glared at the intruder who dared to ruin his perfect moment.

The black-cloaked figure continued clapping. He had his hood up, and Demyx felt a sting of annoyance with himself for not being able to identify him on sight.

Despite Lexaeus's best efforts, he still had trouble differentiating the others when they were all hooded. Once they spoke it was easy, but he couldn't do it by sight. He didn't think it was fair for the others to expect him too. I-VI had been together for a long time. They practically (and possibly literally in Vexen's case) knew each other inside and out.

Determined not to make a fool of himself (again) he turned back to the piano and kept playing. The new song was far more _allegro _and aggressive.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Nobody coming closer. He tried to remember his training, and identify him by his movements.

Hmmm…

Thin. Long, easy, almost careless stride. Confidence you could cut with a knife. No overpowering aroma of roses. Well it was either Xigbar or…

"Hey, hey! Who'd a guessed the fishie's actually good at something. Do you take requests?"

Axel.

Damn.

He would have preferred Xigbar.

Axel was Number VIII, and just barely his superior. And he never let Demyx forget it. He was loud. He was rude. He was obnoxious. And judging by his constant attitude problem, it was almost better to be his subordinate than his superior. Unless you happened to be the very first person he'd been allowed to boss around.

He was good at fighting, which Demyx wasn't. Up until a few weeks ago, he had always made a nuisance of himself at IX's training sessions, often joined by Larexene, jeering and calling at him. He drove the younger boy to distraction, and laughed when he got his ass kicked.

Demyx didn't like him very much.

To his further annoyance, Axel pulled back his hood and sat down on the bench next to him. He leaned on the edge of the piano, grinning.

"Why the sour face? I said it was good."

"You wouldn't understand," Demyx grumbled striking the keys harder that strictly necessary. Axel frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's a musician thing."

"Ahhhhh come on. Try me."

"I don't feel like it." _Not this again _he groaned internally.

"Duh."

"Okay fine. I don't _want_ to talk about."

"Why not?"

Demyx stopped playing and got up.

"Hey where're ya going?"

"I think I hear my fish calling."

"At least tell me what you were playing."

"No."

"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?" Axel smirked. Demyx opened up a dark portal. He glared over his shoulder at fire wielder.

"I learned it from the best," he snapped and darted through.

He came out in the library. He would rather have gone to his room, but he had a suspicion that Axel was going to follow him. So he'd gone somewhere he hoped the pyro wouldn't think to look.

"I should'a gone to the training floor," he muttered to himself. Axel would never guess he'd go there. Besides he had an intense urge to hurt something, but Axel'd torch him if he drowned one of VIII's Assassins.

Demyx shook his head. No, here was better. Axel just might think to check the gym, because of the pool down there, and if they were in the gym, he'd probably make Demyx spar with him. If he did think to check the library at least he couldn't pick a fight in here. Xemnas would have his head if even one page were singed.

He laughed at the thought and then slapped a hand over his mouth. It was entirely possible that he was not alone in here. The library was huge. It was full of hidden reading nooks and Demyx didn't want to disturb anyone. Zexion and Saix were often in here, as was Larexene or Kingdom Hearts forbid, Xemnas.

He decided to find something interesting to read and hide out for a while. He wandered down the aisles looking for anything that sparked his interest.

He smiled to himself; he had gotten to play his song. That had been nice. His stomach felt slightly uneasy, as though it was not a promise of hope, but merely the granting of a last request. Not just yet though. He'd get to play it at least once more. He was sure of it.

And then Axel had shown up. The corners of his mouth turned down. Maybe he was just imagining portents and the queasiness was just the normal queasiness he felt around the Flurry.

He didn't see why Axel had to pick on him so much. He didn't tease his other subordinates the way he did Demyx. Well, except for Roxas, but it was more like siblings, and Roxas always got him back.

His frown deepened. Roxas was Number XIII and yet he got away with murder. He was the newest, the youngest, and clearly the Superior's favorite. He was also, unfairly, quite likeable. He didn't join in torturing the hydro. Except that one time, but he and Axel had gotten the whole Organization with that prank, so it wasn't as if he'd been singled out.

Demyx who'd been looking at the books without really seeing them, suddenly realized he was in the botany section. He whipped around frantically, searching for any sign of Marluxia. He was _not _in the mood to deal with the Graceful Assassin right now.

At best, Marluxia always wanted him to fix something in his greenhouse when he'd rather be doing anything else. The complicated mist system he had in place to pamper his tropical orchids always (according to Marluxia) needed tweaking. The results were spectacular, Demyx had to give him that, but he didn't see why it had to concern him.

At worst, Marluxia was a self-important jackass, who baulked at the idea that he had to take orders from someone like Demyx. Not that Demyx gave orders very often. The absolute worst fight he'd been in with another Nobody was with Marluxia.

Marluxia occasionally sought to mover further up the chain of command. Demyx had looked like an easy target. That was the first time he'd made good on his "You should never judge anyone by appearances" threat.

Also, Marluxia spent a lot of time hanging around with Axel and Larxene. Naminé had told him that they had a bit of a love triangle going. It was possible, although, he was more inclined to believe the real reason for their "friendship" was so Axel could prevent Marluxia from getting any ideas about Roxas.

Naminé.

Now he liked her. She was the only other artist besides him and she liked to listen to him play his sitar while she drew. They spent a lot of time together, much to Roxas' displeasure. He did calm down considerably when he overheard Naminé call Demyx "big brother", and didn't spy on them quite so much after that.

Demyx wished he could get him to stop. It was rude. There was also the very real possibility that anything Roxas heard would get back to Axel, and there were things he talked to Naminé about that the Flurry didn't need to hear.

He frowned again. Recently Axel had been behaving very strangely. It was as if he was trying to be nice to the water wielder. He'd stopped jeering at Demyx's training (unless the Nocturne made a particularly bone-headed mistake) and Larxene didn't seem to show up quite so often. Incidents like what had happened at the piano were becoming more and more frequent.

In short, Demyx was a very confused Nobody.

Deciding he had no need know the genetic history of the _Violacea, _he wandered over to the fiction works (there weren't nearly as many as the non-fiction) and selected a copy of _Soul Music_. Luxord had turned him onto British fiction sometime ago. He smiled to himself as he curled up in chair and prepared to read about Susan Sto Helit discovering that her grandfather was Death.

To be continued…

_Poor Axel's got a long way to go. Demyx just can't understand the sudden change. _


	7. Intermission

_Author's Note: Ahh…What are friends for? Meddling of course! Roxas decides that Axel needs help. But what can a naïve fifteen year old Nobody so to help his friend in need?_

Warnings: Axel/Demyx

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Intermission **

"He totally blew me off," Axel complained to his best friend. "I looked everywhere for him too! The pool, his room, even the kitchen. Nowhere!"

For a moment there was nothing but Nightshade's electronic grunts of pain, and the mad clicking of controller buttons. Axel frowned. Roxas was listening to him wasn't he?

"Gee Axel, you don't think it has anything to do with fact that ever since he joined you made it your mission to be a complete ass?" Roxas answered just before Axel nailed him with a pillow off of the blonde's own bed.

"Have you been talking to Xigbar?"

"That obvious, huh?"

Axel groaned and sprawled across Roxas' bed again.

Xigbar and Roxas tag teaming him? That wasn't fair.

This wasn't what he thought he'd signed up for when he'd taken the Free Shooter's advice a month ago. He hadn't realized how much his teasing had upset Demyx. Even after he'd backed off and started trying to be friendly, the Nocturne was suspicious of him.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream," he decided. Ice cream was always necessary when you had to retreat and regroup. He was temped to get drunk, but hangovers and Xemnas's surprise 8:00 am meetings didn't mix.

"Bring me some," called Roxas as Axel left.

The Key of Destiny stared at his friend's retreating back. He hadn't wanted to get involved, but it was getting unbearable, watching Axel crash and burn day after day.

Demyx usually jumped at the chance for company from anyone. He hated being alone. Which was why Roxas couldn't understand why he pushed Axel away. Maybe it was because Axel had pushed him away for so long. No matter what Axel tried, Demyx always reacted as if he was being set up. Axel hadn't even been able to have a real conversation with the musician, let alone suggest any romantic inclinations.

Sad as it was, Axel needed his help. Even sadder, he didn't even know it. But Roxas had a bit of influence with a couple of people who might be able to get Demyx to give Axel a chance.

The more extreme option was Xemnas. The Superior had taken it upon himself to train Roxas instead of assigning someone else to do it, so Roxas actually had access to Xemnas anytime he wanted. He was the only one who could actually order the two spend time together. He was a last resort.

He'd try his other option first.

888

Naminé stared blankly at Roxas. Her sea salt ice cream was melting and pale blue rivulets were running down her arm.

_Please tell me I didn't look that dumb when Axel told me_ Roxas thought.

"Is this a joke Roxas? Cause if it is, it's not funny."

Roxas sighed. "No Naminé, it's not a joke or a prank or anything like that. Axel really does have a crush on Demyx.

"Here," he added and handed her a slightly grubby handkerchief. She wiped the melted ice cream off arm.

They stared off across the expanse of Twilight Town form their perch atop the train station.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked finally.

"I thought you might be able help."

"How? What can I do?"

"Well," Roxas felt weird going behind Axel's back like this even if he was just trying to help, "He's been trying for a while now, you know, just trying to get Demyx to talk to him."

"He did say that Axel's been acting weird."

"Yeah, that's him trying to be nice."

"It's really messing with Demyx's mind," she laughed a bit.

"Naminé," Roxas was dreading the answer but if he didn't find out, what was the point? "Does Axel have any chance at all?"

The girl stared off into space for a moment. She seemed to decide something.

"Here hold this," she pushed her ice cream into his free hand and picked up her sketchbook. She flipped the pages back until she came to one of the earlier ones. She took her ice cream back and handed the sketchbook to Roxas.

Roxas stared at the picture. "Whoa. Does Xemnas know about this?"

Naminé shrugged. "Probably."

"But I thought…I mean…"

"It ended a long time ago, but they still talk a lot."

"But…_him_?"

"I think that at the time they were both pretty lonely."

"But now…"

"Well yes, now. But I _did _say that this," she gestured at the picture, "happened a long time ago."

"How… I mean, what happened?" Roxas really couldn't believe what Naminé was telling him.

"It was right after Demyx joined. For company mostly I guess."

"But that picture!" Roxas's head was spinning.

"Well, I did ask Demyx. He said that that," she pointed again, "only happened once or twice. That picture was the very last time. Because, you know, _they, _got together."

Roxas laid down the sketchbook, and rubbed his temple.

"Ow, my brain."

"No kidding," Naminé sighed.

"But this does mean that Demyx likes guys right?"

Naminé nodded. "That's why I showed you that picture."

"Axel won't like that."

Naminé frowned. "It's none of Axel's business, none of ours really. It might not have even happened at all, if Axel hadn't been so mean.

"Anyways, that part's over. Almost a year now." She let her gaze fall on the train tracks.

"A year…that's a long time."

She nodded.

"And…there hasn't been anyone else?"

"Well he has some close friends, but not anyone like…like…

"Like _that_."

"Yeah."

Roxas slouched against the wall. This was more than he'd ever wanted to know about his superiors. But at least he knew that if Axel could just find a way to win Demyx over, they could…they would…um…be…compatible.

Yuck, he hated thinking about that part.

"Do you think he'd like being with Axel?"

"I think Axel'd never get rid of him if Demyx found out he didn't loathe the ground he walked on. But he'd have to _really _believe it."

Roxas jumped at that. "Does that mean Demyx kinda likes him too?"

Naminé shrugged. "He used too. I'm not sure he ever thought of Axel quite in _that_ way but he did want to get closer to him."

"But he won't even let Axel talk to him!"

"He got burned too many times, Roxas."

"But he burns everyone! Even me sometimes."

"But Roxas, you're the only person that Axel is ever really nice too. And you have to admit, he has been really nasty to Demyx."

Roxas groaned and yanked on his hair in frustration.

"It's been a month!" he moaned, "Axel tried everything he can think of! Demyx just won't take the hint!"

Naminé laughed. "Hint? Hints won't work on Demyx. He's a wonderful big brother and a nice guy, but he's a bit dense."

Roxas glared at her. "Alright, if you were Axel, how would you get Demyx to like you again?"

He wasn't sure, it might have just been the reflection of the setting sun, but there was a sudden glint in Naminé's eyes.

"So, by 'help' you mean you want me to help you get them together?" she asked in a light voice.

"Well yeah, that's why I told you in the first place."

There was definitely a mischievous light in her eyes. He couldn't tell if it was cute or scary.

"Well then, since you asked…"

To be continued…

_Ohhh Naminé is scheming. xD Demyx in for it now. If anyone can guess what was in the picture Naminé showed Roxas, tell me in a PM. I'll write a one shot, any pair, for the first person to guess correctly._


	8. What Do You Want From Me?

_Author's Note: Over 1000 hits! What a wonderful Xmas present! So now all you wonderful people get two chapters in a row!_

_Axel loses his temper and gives up on being subtle._

Warnings: Axel/Demyx

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own KH.

**What Do you Want From Me?**

Axel stifled a sigh as he watched Demyx. He was sure the Nocturne hadn't seen him, and besides, he was too absorbed in feeding his fish to notice anything else. They actually swam right up to him as he laughed and chattered at them, even poking their heads out of the water to be petted. From the expression on Demyx's face, he was experiencing the closest thing Nobodies to get to joy.

It was a truly sad day in the World That Never Was when Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, was jealous of a fish.

This was going to be his last chance to try for a while. Xemnas was sending him on some mission tomorrow. Roxas had given him the idea to talk to try talking to Demyx about his koi. He knew how attached the musician was to his pets. He'd nearly been drowned once for threatening them. He hadn't actually meant it; he'd just wanted to rile Demyx. It had worked too well.

He was just about to make his presence known, when he heard someone call out to the musician.

Demyx smiled and waved at the newcomer. Axel couldn't see him yet. He waited until the cloaked figure walked out on to the stone bridge next to Demyx.

What the hell?

Saïx!

Axel's blood went cold.

What was he doing here? He was just standing there, next to where Demyx was sitting. Chatting. Saïx didn't chat! And he looked calm? Almost relaxed? What the hell! As far as he knew, Saïx only had two moods, indifferent and say-one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you.

Demyx was _smiling_ at him.

_**HIM!**_

The icy dread in Axel's veins was almost instantly eclipsed by white-hot rage. Forgetting the well-known consequences of angering the Lunar Diviner, he let the fire in his blood take over. He stormed into view.

"So you'll talk to him but not me, huh? Fine! I see how it is!" he snarled and disappeared into a portal.

The other two stared at where the Flurry had been, Demyx with a look of pure shock and Saïx with a faintly amused smirk.

"Heh," the Lunar Diviner murmured to himself, "and here I thought he was hopeless."

888

"Was that part of your plan?" Roxas hissed. He and Naminé were watching the scene from the door of the conservatory.

The girl shook her head. It was just supposed to have been a conversation starter, and now it was ruined.

"I'm sorry Roxas. Demyx can't resist talking about those fish, I thought it would you know, just get them talking. I didn't know Saïx was going to turn up."

They watched, as Demyx seemed to recover his senses. He said something to Saïx and then disappeared through a portal.

"Do you think he went after him?" Roxas whispered. Naminé didn't answer. She was totally focused on Saïx.

The older Nobody suddenly looked in their direction. Naminé began to tremble and Roxas pulled her close protectively.

Saïx turned away again and walked off towards the other door to the courtyard.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" she asked in trembling voice. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't know." He was pretty sure that Saïx wouldn't bother with them, but…

"Let's go back to my room, just in case." Naminé nodded and Roxas pulled them back through a portal.

888

"All right, all right, I'm coming! Knock it off!" Zexion growled at the frantic hammering on his door.

"Now what's the deal? Demyx!"

"Zexion, please," the panicked hydro pleaded, "Can you find Axel? Is he in the castle?"

Zexion stared at his taller friend. Demyx had a tendency to panic, but he'd never seen the musician this upset before.

"Zexion please! It's important."

"Okay, settle down," Zexion said in what he hoped was a calming tone of voice. He closed his eyes and inhaled, concentrating.

"Yes, he's in the castle. Out on the target practice range."

"Oh thank you!" he swept the Schemer up in a quick, crushing hug and then he was gone.

"You had better tell me what this is all about later, you ditz," he said quietly to the empty hallway.

888

Axel snarled as he sent a chakrum into yet another target. Burning things usually helped, but it wasn't now. He snarled again loudly in frustration, letting his whole body erupt into flames.

"Axel!"

He turned to see the Melodious Nocturne not ten feet away from him. Without thinking, he let the chakrum fly.

Demyx dodged. As soon as he was clear, he threw one hand out, ready to summon his sitar if need be.

"Axel, what did I do? Why are you so mad at me?"

Axel called both chakrums back to him, gripping them harshly.

"Why?" he hissed, "You talked to him. You _smiled _at him. You won't for me!"

"Axel?" Demyx didn't know what to do. What was Axel trying to say?

"And I've been trying so hard," he spat.

Demyx thought of all of Axel's recent odd behavior.

"D-do you mean you want to be friends?" he asked edging closer to the fiery Nobody.

"No, yes, I-I…" Axel gripped his chakrums tighter.

"Axel!" Demyx wailed, _"What do you want from me?"_

Axel let go of his chakrums and they disappeared in a flash of fire. He stalked up to the Nocturne, grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

Demyx flinched thinking the Flurry was going to hit him. When nothing happened he opened his eyes only to find himself fixated by that fiery green gaze.

"Axel?"

"That's the fifth time you've said my name." The pyro's grip tightened

"Uh, I wasn't counting." Very carefully, he brought a hand up and gently placed it over the hand holding him in place. He could feel the intense heat through the black leather.

"If…if you wanted to be friends, then why…well why everything?"

"Because," the Flurry said in a harsh quiet voice, "I didn't, and still don't, want to be your 'friend'."

"I don't understand," Demyx whispered.

"I'm not surprised."

"Let me go." The water wielder felt a shudder go through other Nobody.

Axel cringed at the situation. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, but he couldn't think of any other way to make Demyx understand. Stupid, sweet, dumb, endearing blonde that he was.

"Demyx, I…"

"What?" the Nocturne was finally losing his patience. "For the love of Kingdom Hearts, what do you wa—"

Fiery lips brushed against his, only for the briefest moment, and then they were gone. Axel stepped back releasing his hold on the other's coat. Demyx dropped to his knees, stunned.

"I'm on mission tomorrow. You can tell me off when I get back," he said and he walked backward into a portal. He had no idea if Demyx had heard him. The musician appeared to have been stunned witless. Not that that was much of a reach for him.

Demyx sat hunched in the middle of the room, shaking. He wasn't sure if he was crying or laughing. He brought a gloved hand up to touch where Axel's fiery kiss had blistered his lips. Not in his wildest dreams had he even imagined, but now, for some reason…

He felt like dancing.

To be continued…

_I think it's starting to get interesting, ne? I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie._


	9. It's About Time!

_Author's Note: Demyx seeks out help and by process of elimination goes to Xigbar._

_Xaldin comes along for the ride. I love writing Xaldin, he's one of me favs. It makes me sad that so few people have tried exploring his personality. If anyone knows any good Xaldin fics let me know._

Warnings: Still a Axel/Demyx story (we're getting closer) and in this chappie, implied Zexion/Luxord, and pretty obvious Xigbar/Xaldin

Disclaimer: No really I don't own KH. Where would anyone get that idea anyway?

**It's About Time!**

Demyx sat at the piano again, his fingers wandering the keys. But no melody would come, just notes, sort of rambling together.

Axel had kissed him.

He struggled for some song. Any song.

Axel had kissed him.

Maybe he needed try something else. He went over to the harp and began to pluck the strings.

Axel had kissed him.

The harp wasn't helping. His sitar then. His gloved fingers moved up and down the strings. But no tune would come, just random, haunting notes.

Axel had kissed him.

He groaned and allowed the sitar to dissolve away into bubbles. He needed to think and he wasn't very good at that. Logic was not his forte. He knew he couldn't figure this by himself, but he didn't know whom to turn to.

Zexion would listen and he was good at thinking, but he wasn't so good at mushy stuff. Mr. Cold Aloof Cloaked Schemer still blushed every time Luxord smiled at him.

He would've asked Luxord, but the Gambler of Fate was out on a mission. He would have liked to go to Lexaeus, but he was with Luxord on said mission. Talking to Saïx about Axel was out of the question. Roxas and Naminé were too young to be much help. Larxene had dated Axel, so he assumed she knew him fairly well, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. That could end badly. Marluxia would try use the situation to his advantage. Xemnas wasn't even an option. Vexen wouldn't care, so that left…

Xigbar.

That in and of itself wasn't so bad, but the Free Shooter spent most of his free time with Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer made Demyx nervous. He was just so _strong._ He was undisputedly the most skilled fighter in the Organization. He had trained both the Lunar Diviner and the Graceful Assassin. Even Xemnas could only best him by virtue of wielding the stronger element. His moods were unpredictable; not to be cliché, but you never know which way the wind was blowing.

But he really needed to talk to someone.

He finally found the pair in the kitchen. Xaldin was preparing something or other for a future meal and Xigbar was "helping". Zexion had once told Demyx that Xaldin didn't allow the sniper to touch anything due to a nasty incident involving a blender a few years ago. So this basically meant he was commenting on everything the Lancer did.

Xigbar noticed him first.

"Heeeeey! Water dude! What's up?"

Xaldin turned and looked over his shoulder at the Nocturne. His brow wrinkled.

"Is something wrong Number IX?" he asked. He was fully aware that Demyx was rather timid around him. It wasn't often the blonde risked his ire.

"Does Superior want something?" he asked.

"Um, no, I…I needed to talk to Xigbar."

The sniper looked surprised. "To me? 'Bout what?"

_Might as well just say it_ Demyx thought. He took a deep breath.

"Axel kissed me."

"It's about damn time!" the older man grinned hugely.

"Huh?"

Xaldin shot a "you're-not-helping-glare" at the Free Shooter. "You better come sit down then," he said. When Demyx didn't move Xaldin sighed and wiped his hands on his apron. He walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. He frowned as Demyx stiffened.

"I promise I won't skewer you now come along." He guided the blonde to the seat next to the sniper.

"Do you want something to drink?" Xigbar asked. Demyx shook his head, this was confusing enough sober. The two older Nobodies exchanged looks and Xaldin brought him a drink anyway.

"So what happened?" Xigbar asked. Demyx sipped his drink ignoring the sting of the alcohol on his burned lips. He related the whole story beginning with the first time he noticed the odd behavior and ending with Axel leaving him in the middle of the practice range.

"I don't get it," he sighed stirring the ice in his glass with a finger. "He's never wanted anything to do with me before. When I first got here, I tried to be friends with him…"

"And he would have none of it. Yeah, I remember." Xigbar leaned forward on his elbows.

"Look Dem. I know it's a pain, but at least give the guy some credit for finally coming around."

"Huh?"

"What he means," Xaldin translated, "is that Axel has always been attracted to you. He wasn't ready to accept it before, and dealt with it badly."

"Oh and he's handling it so well now?" Demyx snapped.

Xigbar laughed. "Well, I never said his temper got better."

"So he's now he's decided it's okay for him to like guys?"

"He's decided it's okay to like you."

Demyx folded his arms across his chest. "So what? Why should I care? Damage done."

"Ah, ah, ah." Xigbar waved a reprimanding finger under the blonde's nose. "Is that really your final opinion on the matter?"

Demyx sagged. "No," he admitted.

"I didn't think so," the sniper grinned. He wrapped an arm around the Nocturne's shoulders.

"He'll be back in a few days. Don't strain your brain worrying about all this. Just play it by ear. I know you're pretty good at that."

Demyx gave him a don't-patronize-me-look, but relaxed against Xigbar. The comforting arm was welcome, and the drink was starting to warm him. He couldn't help but notice the faint tang of gunpowder that always lingered about the Free Shooter.

He liked the sniper but was never able to spend much time with him. No one seemed to have much time for him anymore. Even Naminé was spending more and more time with Roxas.

He hated to think he was the kind of person who would take anything over being alone. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely certain that nothing wasn't better than Axel. And yet, he'd always been fascinated by the Flurry. The mystique of fire he guessed. What's more, even though he'd come to dislike the pyro's attitude, he couldn't help but think it might be nice to be able to touch someone without garnering jealous glares.

Speaking of which…

He snuck a peek at Xaldin. Vivid blue eyes were watching him closely, but without rancor. Well that was a first.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you," Xigbar laughed noticing where Demyx was looking. Calloused fingers tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind his ear. "Our dear, old Number III isn't so insecure as to begrudge you a hug, Dem."

"Come on Xaldin join in! We'll make a water sandwich."

Demyx blushed at the sniper's teasing.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Why not ya ol'windbag?"

_I can't believe Xigbar actually gets away with this_ Demyx thought.

"Well, I did promise not to skewer him," the Lancer deadpanned.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then Xigbar threw back head and let out a guffaw. Demyx buried his face in the sniper's shoulder, mortified.

This wasn't happening. That couldn't have come out of Xaldin's mouth. He was always so severe.

"Don't look so shocked," a deep voice reprimanded him mildly.

"Yeah, believe it or not, every once in while Mr. North Wind here is in a good mood."

The warm breath on his ear made Demyx shiver. It's been a long time since he'd been this close to someone. It was nice.

Demyx turned a still very pink face towards the Lancer.

"You really don't mind?"

"You came here for help right?"

Nod.

"And that is helping, yes?"

"Yes."

"So don't worry about it."

_It must be nice to be so confident,_ the Nocturne thought with a touch of envy.

Xaldin smirked. "This will probably be the one and only time I say this, but Xigbar is right."

The Free Shooter snorted.

"You should listen to him about Axel. Don't stress yourself out. Just see what happens."

A little bit later, Demyx left considerably less rattled and only slightly less confused.

Xigbar watched him go. "It could've been fun," he said eyeing Xaldin who'd gone back to prepping vegetables for the next day's meals.

"That would have done him no good at all. He needed reassuring, not 'fun'."

"That's almost empathetic of you."

"Empathy, wasn't one of my strong points, even when I was capable of it. However…" The rhythmic chopping sounds paused for a moment. He looked at the sniper.

"I do have a rather vivid memory of when a irreverent, loudmouthed, asshole decided to target me."

"Ah young love."

Xaldin shook his head and concentrated on his carrots.

To be continued…

_I love writing these two. They're two of the oldest members and I love idea that they have the "old, married couple" thing going on. And moving right along we have the next chappie…_


	10. I Guess We Can't Leave Him Here

_Author's Note: Axel gets hammered and Luxord and Lexaeus find him. You'll have to excuse me I seem to have an _Evangelion_ fixation at the moment._

Warnings: Axel/Demyx. Really drunk Axel (Roxas isn't going to be happy).

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**I Guess We Can't Leave Him Here**

Axel stared out at First District. According to the mission specs Xemnas had given him, he was supposed to be creating Heartless in a world with reputedly strong-hearted people. Instead he was slowly getting smashed in the only bar in Traverse Town.

He wasn't too worried about not completing the mission; it wasn't as if he could. The debriefing had failed to note that said world was currently experiencing Armageddon. Not just a major disaster but _real_ Judgment Day. Even for Heartless there were worst-case scenarios, and hearts self-destructing as the soul was breached, into sick-smelling pools of red goo was certainly one of them.

So he had some time to kill.

He wondered if he shouldn't have saved the penguin. Ah well, Xigbar would like him, and he could live in Vexen's lab where it was nice and cool all the time.

"Well now, lookie what we have here."

Axel looked up to see the grinning face of the Organization's resident gambler, and behind him the silent strong man.

"What'd are you two losers doing here?" he muttered into his drink.

"I could ask you the same. We're on our way back."

"I'm spose'da be turning some fourteen year old pilots into Heartless."

Lexaeus frowned "Then why are you here?"

Axel laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "Shit hit the fan way before I got there."

"It's already been destroyed by Heartless?"

"Nope, angels. Real ones. They sure don't look like their pictures." A thought struck him. "And they don' look like Sephiroth either," he snickered

Lexaeus looked intrigued. "A world coming to its natural finale. That should be carefully documented."

"Ya, think so? Kinda seemed like a private moment to me."

"Private?"

"Hell yeah. I know I'd hated it if I was getting fucked some weirdo was just standing there watching."

"It's a moment of great importance. We could learn a great deal from it!"

"Oh yeah. You're one of the science guys. Sorry, forgot about that."

Lexaeus gave him a disapproving look.

Luxord laughed. "Well you're right about one thing, mate."

"And that would be?"

"You're one of the strange ones."

Axel lunged at the laughing gambler, but only succeeded in tipping his chair over. He tried to get up again, but couldn't seem to find his balance. After several false starts, Luxord finally helped him up.

"What's up with you, Axel? I've never seen you so pissed before."

"Not mad," Axel muttered as Luxord set him back down in a chair.

"Drunk, mate."

"Oh yeah, 'm that," he muttered. He reached for his glass only to see it swiped away.

"Hey ax-man, give that back!"

"You've had enough," Lexaeus said levelly.

Glare.

"He's right Axel. You can't even stand up on your own."

The pyro sulked. "Why don' you guys leave me be? I'm fine."

Luxord looked at his sober superior, who gave him a nod.

"I don't think so Axel, else you wouldn't be like this. Now what happened? You and Roxas have a fight or something?"

Axel hiccupped. "Nope, no fight, no nothing, won't even talk to me. Smiled at _him _though…"

"Who Roxas?

"Nah…na' Ro'sis" Axel slurred as he slid deeper into his chair. "Emy'icks."

"Who?"

"Do you mean 'Demyx'?" Lexaeus hazarded.

"'is the one. Knew you was one na ta smart un's."

"Who'd he smile at?"

"Damn, damn berserker."

"Saïx," Lexaeus said dryly.

Axel beamed at him.

."You should have reported right back to the castle, if you couldn't complete the mission."

"Looks he had other ideas though," said Luxord. "As if that was anything new."

Axel slumped forward on the table.

"I guess we can't leave him like this," he sighed.

"No." Lexaeus had already hauled the Flurry back to his feet. Luxord took over supporting him as the Silent Hero paid the bill.

"So why've you got your knickers in a knot over Demyx?" he asked. If he had to haul the pyro's drunken ass back to the castle, he was at least going to get some good blackmail fodder out of it.

Axel laughed bitterly, "I'd love it if he unknotted'em."

"Come again?" Luxord gaped. Whoa Nellie! This was better than he'd hoped.

Axel laughed as Lexaeus, took his other side and opened a portal.

"Hafta come once, 'fore I can come again," he sniggered.

"In the state you're in, you never will," Number V said crossly as they hauled him through the portal.

Axel suddenly switched gears. He let his head loll against Luxord's shoulder. "Never will with Demy," he sighed mournfully. The Gambler thought he saw a few tears on Axel's face but he wasn't sure.

"He just means you're too boozed up to get it up, Firestarter," Luxord said hoping to avoid a sobby, drunken breakdown.

"Nishe o ya shay that, bu' 'e hates me."

That was the funny thing about alcohol. It could make them forget they didn't have hearts to break.

They finally got Axel into his room and into bed. Luxord was grinning as they left to go make their report.

"Poor Axel," he laughed. He couldn't wait to tell Demyx that Axel had gotten completely hammered over him.

Beside him Lexaeus shrugged. There was a faint smile tugging his lips. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. He'd _thought_ he'd heard shuffling footsteps behind them.

"Luxord…"

"What is it?"

"Where did this penguin come from?"

To be continued…

_I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, we'll be getting to some good stuff soon._


	11. Confrontation

_Author's Note: Hey guys something funky is up with my email. Nothing from FFN is going through. I haven't gotten anything since Christmas. So if you want to talk to me, send me an email, especially those of you who took a guess at Naminé's pic in chapter seven._

_Over two thousand hits! You guys are so great!_

Warnings: Axel/Demyx

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Confrontation **

"Oi, water boy!"

Demyx looked up from where he was admiring his fish. Three days ago, he'd been sitting here just like this, when Axel had come out with his startling revelation. This time it was Luxord instead of Saïx walking up to him.

"Back already?"

"Already? It's been five days. Am I that easy to forget?"

Demyx blushed and looked back at the pond. "Of course not."

Luxord's brow wrinkled in concern. "Something wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

"No, not really. I've been kinda…preoccupied."

The gambler sat down next to the sitarist. "With what?"

"Not just now, Luxord," he said tugging on one of his dirty blonde spikes

"Please yourself. Anyway I've got something to tell you."

"If it's about Xemnas, I already know. Saïx told me he's sending on another reconnaissance mission. It's always reconnaissance," he grumbled.

"It's the only thing you're good at," Luxord said airily ignoring Demyx's outraged sputter. "And that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"What then?" the water wilder puffed a breathe at the spikes of dirty blonde hair that just never wanted to stay up.

"Guess what we found in Traverse Town," the gambler grinned.

"A penguin."

"You know it's amazing, but we did."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Lexaeus gave him to Vexen."

"Poor thing."

"No, no it's okay. Vexen likes him. He can read and all sorts of stuff. He opened his own can of sardines for breakfast this morning." Luxord looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kind of freaked out Superior when he did that, though."

"Oh so that's why he was screaming for Vexen."

"Right. Well we found something else too."

"What?"

"Axel. Mr. Big Bad Fire starter, completely pissed and mooning over, guess who?"

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games Luxord."

"You, mate! He was totally gone on you! Getting all soppy over how he wished you didn't hate him."

"What?!"

_He got that upset over me?_ he thought. Demyx stared at the fish swimming under them.

"Too much, right mate?"

"What about his mission?"

"Eh, can't steal hearts when a world goes to pieces all on its lonely."

Demyx forced a laugh. "Yeah too much," he paused for a moment. "Where is he now? Do ya know?"

"Lexaeus and I brought 'im back with us of course. Can't have a drunken arsonist wandering around can we?"

He laughed for real at that. "Nope, guess we can't."

"He might be up by now, but I'll bet my favorite deck of cards that if he is, he wishes he wasn't," Luxord laughed.

Demyx grinned at his friend. "I'm not sharpest note on the stanza, but even I know better than to bet against you."

"You made that one up."

"I thought it applied to me better than 'knife'." He stood up. "I'm going to see if I can sneak a snack, wanna come?"

"Nah, I have to find Zexion. Haven't seen 'im since I got in."

"Really? I'd've thought he'd be the first person you go looking for."

Luxord gave him a half grin. "I've been looking. Just haven't found him yet."

Demyx shrugged. "Well good luck with that. Later."

888

He took his time walking to the kitchen. Mostly it was because he was one of nature's lollygaggers, but partly because he was lost in thought.

Axel.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about the pyro? He'd been nothing but a pain in the neck, since Demyx had arrived, and now if he were to be believed, he wanted to intimately involved with the Nocturne. Why the change? Or was the change, as Xigbar believed, merely in Axel's perception. And why was it affecting him so?

Because he wanted it to be true.

The realization hit him like an icy shot to the spine. He'd wanted Axel too, in any way the Flurry would allow it, but he hadn't been allowed to get close at all. The rejection had hurt. Being rejected by the world in general was bad enough. It seemed even crueler coming from another Nobody.

He was thinking too much again. Like when he got himself worked up over missions.

The situation called for milk and cookies. He desperately needed some comfort food right now. He hoped Xaldin wasn't in the kitchen.

But even that small hope went unfulfilled. He heard voices as he neared the kitchen.

"One more time Zexion," he heard Xaldin growl.

"I've said it three times already."

"And I still don't believe it. You want to make what now?"

"Pickles. Homemade pickles. How many times do I have to say it?"

"First Demyx and his chocolate and now this," Xaldin sounded very put upon. "_Why_ do you want to make pickles Zexion?"

_Probably because Luxord likes them_ Demyx thought to himself.

"Could you guys keep it down?"

Demyx froze. Axel was in there, and it sounded as if he had the mother and father of a hangover.

"Why are you in my kitchen anyway?" Xaldin demanded. "I meant what I said. You puke on my tile and I'm using you to mop it up."

Axel groaned.

"Hah there's nothing left to come up," Roxas said snidely. "Why do you think we're in here? To give the poor Dusks some space so they can clean up the mess in his room."

"I think I actually feel sorry for them," said Zexion.

"Stuff a sock in it Zex. I'm the one in pain here."

"I don't feel sorry for you at all," Roxas sneered.

Demyx heard a 'thunk', which he could only assume, was Axel's head hitting the table.

So much for his snack. Best to leave before…

A hand shot out the door and dragged him inside.

Too late.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop Demyx. Besides, did you really think you could dodge _me_ until you were safely away on your mission?" Zexion said coolly.

"Well, I guess it would be stupid to say 'yes' now(1)," the Nocturne admitted sheepishly.

Xaldin frowned at him. "What are you doing here Demyx?"

The Nocturne gave him a timid grin. "Well actually, I was just looking for snack, but since you all seem busy, I'll just leave—"

"Not until I get the explanation that you owe me," Zexion said firmly. What happened next went down in Organization history as the one and only time Demyx out schemed the Cloaked Schemer.

"Luxord's looking for you, you know," he said quickly. Dark eyes brightened ever so slightly, only a photon's worth, but it was there.

"I just saw him out by the pond," he added helpfully.

"You still owe me," the Schemer hissed in his ear as he left. Demyx sighed with relief. If he had any luck at all, Luxord would keep Number VI busy the rest of the day.

"Well, I'll just be going—"

"Demyx?"

Oh hell. He'd been avoiding looking at Axel. So much for that. He turned around and looked at the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Who looked like he'd been hit by a train. Night Train, if he was any judge. His face was still flushed and his eyes were glazed over. He was holding an ice pack to his temple, and his wild red hair hung in limp damp locks.

_Roxas must have thrown him under the shower_ he thought. Roxas himself had fixed Demyx with his slit-eyed "this-is-all-your-fault" glare.

"About the other day…I…"

Demyx folded his arms defensively. "What about it?"

"When I saw you talking to…to him…"

"So I was talking to Saïx, got a problem with that?"

Roxas snorted. "He's got a problem with Saïx period."

Demyx turned his head away from Axel. "Yeah, I know. Does that mean you want to screw him too?"

Xaldin shot him a warning glare.

"Why you…" Axel snarled. Demyx let his arms drop, his hands curling into fists. He glared right back at Axel.

"Bring it on fire starter! I'd love the chance to pay you back for everything you've put me through!"

Axel struggled to his feet, shaking off a now, rather alarmed Roxas.

"You're awfully brave when I'm hung over little fishie," he hissed.

"Drunk, hung over, sober I don't care. Any time, anywhere arson boy! I'm not scared of you or your flaming cuisinarts!"

Roxas had a sudden coughing fit, distracting the quarrelling Nobodies. Axel sank back into his seat and patted Roxas on the back until he stopped coughing.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" he asked quietly.

To be continued…

Ni-san said this came from an ep of _Daria_. So I figured I should cite it.

_Whoa cliffie! I could be really evil and leave it here…_


	12. Second Request

_Author's Note: Scared ya didn't I? You guys have been to good to me for me to be so mean. :D Anyway, things finally start to come together._

Warnings: Still Axel/Demyx. Axel finds out way more than he ever wanted to know about Vexen.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

**Second Request**

Demyx heaved a sigh. He just couldn't leave Axel looking so pathetic, especially since it was because of him.

The kitchen had plenty of counter space but there was also a table near the wall, with a bench running behind it. It was at this that Roxas and Axel were sitting. Demyx took off his left glove as he approached.

"Tell me something. How would you feel if, say, Saïx, pulled a complete one-eighty on you, out of the blue?"

"I think I'd be pretty freaked out."

He leaned over the table and cupped Axel's face with his bare palm.

"I don't hate you Axel."

The pyro twitched at the touch but then relaxed, and to Demyx's surprise, nuzzled his cheek against the cool touch.

"It's just kind of hard to believe this is for real." He flexed his fingers.

Axel sat up with a start.

"What did you just do?" he demanded, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"I re-hydrated you," Demyx gave him a small smile, putting his glove back on. "It won't solve the whole problem but it should help."

Axel ran a hand through his limp hair.

"Yeah it does."

"Good. I'm leaving," Roxas said and got up.

"Roxas!"

"I've had enough for one day. Let Demyx baby-sit you for a while!" The boy snapped and stalked out the door.

Xaldin gave the swinging kitchen door a twisted half grin.

"Well, that was cold," he observed

"Well, if he was at 'morning after ground zero' and it was as bad as he claims I guess we can't blame him too much," Demyx sighed and sat down. Axel groaned.

"It wasn't. He's just frustrated with me."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine why."

"Not you too."

"Can't I get a jab in too? Especially considering my poor kitchen's near death experience?" He shot Demyx an annoyed look.

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... sorry about that. Guess I got carried away."

Xaldin smirked. "What kind of snack were you looking for?" he asked changing the subject

"Milk and cookies," Demyx answered promptly. Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"You're never too old for comfort food," the Nocturne grinned.

"Comfort food?"

The grinned faded. "Yeah, not worrying is hard." He shot a glance at Axel. Xaldin noticed, but he doubted Axel did. He was no longer dehydrated but he was still experiencing the interesting sensation that came from having hundreds of little toxins clog dancing on his liver.

As he looked at the still groggy pyro he had the sudden impulse to pull him into his lap.

A clink made him jump. A glass and a plate were now sitting in front of him. He looked up into the Lancer's impassive face. He smiled.

"Wow, thanks! You're the best Xaldin," he added on the basis that when dealing with one of the original six it never hurt to lay it on thick.

"Kiss ass," Axel muttered under his breath.

"You wish," Demyx hissed back.

"You've no idea," the Flurry laughed bitterly. Demyx "harrumphed".

"Oh yes I do. Come here."

"Wha—"

"Here, lay down," he guided an uncertain Axel down, allowing him to use his lap as a pillow. Axel kicked his legs up onto the bench, and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes, giving a contented sigh. Demyx rested a hand on Axel's should and worked on his snack with the other. After a while warm fingers entwined with his cool ones. Demyx paused his chewing to enjoy the sensation.

"I didn't think you could sit still for that long," Xaldin commented from the counter. Demyx gave him a resentful look.

"I can when I want to," he huffed.

Xaldin smirked. "Oh I know you can do plenty when you want to. Unfortunately for the rest of us, figuring out what motivates you is hit or miss."

Demyx pouted. He would have said something, but this was Xaldin he was talking to and he didn't want to disturb Axel who had dosed off. And to think, not long ago he'd been ready fight the red head.

He shouldn't have bothered. The door to the kitchen banged open waking Axel and garnering a snarl from the Lancer.

"Speak of the devil," Xaldin sneered.

When Demyx saw who it was, he pressed down on Axel's shoulder, hoping the pyro would take the hint to stay out of sight.

"Where's Vexen?" Marluxia demanded. Axel went quite still at the sound of his voice.

"What was that?" Xaldin said in a smooth, dangerous voice. Marluxia started as if suddenly realizing the Lancer was there.

"I mean," he said with a shade more deference, "Do either of you happen to know where Vexen might be?"

Demyx was ninety-eight percent certain he knew where Vexen was and he was one hundred percent certain that he'd streak at a blitzball game before he told the Assassin.

"What do you want him for?"

"There's a penguin in my rose garden."

Axel began to shake with suppressed laughter.

"Isn't he in his lab?" Xaldin asked pleasantly, knowing perfectly well that he wasn't.

"No."

"Sorry, can't help you then."

Marluxia didn't look very pleased with that answer, but accepted it. Xaldin was one of the very few that Marluxia had real respect for, and didn't make a habit of contradicting him.

"What will I do about the penguin?"

"Get some Dusks to help you catch it and take it back to the lab."

The Assassin left, for all the worlds, with the air of an offended king.

"Is he gone?" Axel whispered.

"Yep."

The Flurry sat up and started laughing out loud. "Oh man!" he sniggered.

"Axel, why'd you bring that bird here?" Xaldin demanded.

"It followed me home," he grinned.

Xaldin gave him a look and then went back to what he was doing, deciding that questioning Axel further would only give him a headache.

"You're just lucky Vexen took a liking to it is all I can say."

Axel chuckled to himself a bit more.

"Where is Frosty anyway?"

"Frosty?" Xaldin snorted. "Haven't heard that one in ages."

Axel turned to the Nocturne.

"Do you know?"

"Er…"

"You do, don't you?"

"He's just…busy," Demyx answered lamely.

Axel gave him a disbelieving look. "What could possibly be more important than his precious experiments?"

"Er…" Demyx tapped a half eaten cookie against his plate nervously.

"Come on. I'll keep it a secret."

"It's just, well if I tell you, you're gonna wish I hadn't."

"Why?"

"You really don't want to know."

Axel gave him a mischievous grin. "If I can guess it will you tell me?"

Demyx gave Xaldin a nervous look. The Lancer shrugged.

"You're right, he doesn't want to know. But it's not a secret."

Demyx looked back at Axel. "If you really want to," he grimaced. "Just don't say we didn't warn you."

"All right!" Axel pumped the air with his fist. "Okay let's see. Not in the lab, but 'busy' right?"

"Yeah," Demyx grimaced again.

"Does Superior kick him out of the castle on missions like the rest of us?"

The Nocturne shrugged. "I've no idea."

"Not it then."

"No."

Axel thought. "Is he in the castle, somewhere?"

"Probably."

"But not in the lab?"

"He has to leave it sometimes you know."

"Busy."

"Yes."

"Why do you keep making that face?" An idea began to creep over the pyro.

"Something I don't want to…Oh tell me he's not…"

Demyx looked embarrassed. "Um…yeah."

"Ewww. Ug, who would want to…wait _you _know about it. So it must be someone…and he hates us neos, so…argh! I did NOT need that mental picture!"

"I _said_ you didn't want to know," Demyx laughed into his glass. This was fun, just talking to Axel, goofing off. He gave Axel a reassuring hug.

"There, there. Just try not to think about it."

"Okay you two. You've been here long enough, out." Xaldin was ready to get down to serious cooking and didn't want any distractions.

After being chased out of the kitchen, Demyx decided to walk Axel back to his room.

"So," Axel said trying to start a conversation, "Who watches the lab when Jack Frost isn't there?"

"Usually either Zexion or Xigbar. I think Xemnas does sometimes if he doesn't have anything better to do."

Axel trailed his fingers along the wall. "They're all scientists aren't they? It's kind of easy to forget, especially with Xigbar."

Demyx laughed a little "Yeah."

They stopped outside the door marked VIII.

"Do you want to come in?" Axel asked.

"Do I?"

"Ugh, it wasn't that bad. Roxas was exaggerating. I only yakked once."

"On him?" Demyx sniggered.

"No, in the trashcan," Axel said grumpily, but then added, "but it might have…splashed…a bit."

Demyx laughed outright.

"Poor Roxas."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you coming or what?"

"Ummm," Demyx stared down at his boots, "not today Axel. Superior is sending me on recon again. I have to get the specs from him and then get ready."

Axel didn't speak for a minute and when he did his voice was soft. "I was hoping that maybe…" he trailed off.

"I still need some time to think. I'll give you an answer when I get back, okay?"

Axel didn't look at him but nodded.

"It'll only be one day, Axel. And I'll see you at dinner," Demyx smiled. Axel took the Nocturne's hand.

He looked up and Demyx found himself fixed by that emerald gaze again.

"Just for luck, okay?"

He took a step closer and leaned in. Demyx flinched. Axel froze.

"Will it burn this time?" he whispered.

"I burned you last time?" Axel looked surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"So it won't burn?"

"No," he leaned in again and Demyx closed his eyes. Axel's thin lips were gentle, and Demyx found himself responding.

Axel had lied though. The kiss did burn, but in the good way that had nothing to do with fire.

To be continued…

_Guess Demy's interested after all. I should probably lay off the penguin jokes._


	13. Introspection Over Dinner

_Author's Note: Revelations can happen at the oddest times. Axel thinks over his earlier conversation with Demyx, and finally figures out how to start fixing things._

Warnings: Really do I have to say it again? Oh very well, Axel/Demyx here folks. Axel thinking way too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. That's why this is fan fiction.

**Introspection Over Dinner**

Dinner was a subdued affair that evening, which was unusual when all thirteen members were present. Axel was unusually quiet, but since Roxas and Luxord had spread the news of Axel's prize-winning hangover no one thought too much of it

They had plenty to say about it though.

Xemnas and Saïx took turns lecturing him (mercifully Superior had been more interested in the unusual events Axel had reported than the fact he hadn't dished up more hearts for the Keyblade, but that didn't save him from a week's worth of Dusk Patrol as punishment). Luxord retold the story of finding him. Roxas complained about the morning after, and everyone else had to put in their two cents. Axel tuned them out.

Strangely enough Demyx's connection to the binge never came up. Roxas knew that Axel didn't want it spread around just yet. Annoyed as he may have been with the Flurry, but that didn't mean he wouldn't respect Axel's privacy. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus all knew, but were too discreet to mention it. And apparently Luxord had kept the part about the Melodious Nocturne to himself. Axel had no idea why the Gambler didn't mention it, but he was glad of it.

Lexaeus and Demyx were the only two who didn't join in. Lexaeus didn't because that was just his nature.

Axel was almost grateful that Demyx had a mission the next day. The others would have expected him to want to get a jab in at his superior, and his silence would have drawn attention. But since worrying about his upcoming mission to the point of ignoring everything else was normal behavior for him, no one saw any reason to comment.

Axel stirred his noodles idly, ignoring the witty banter directed at him and vaguely wishing that Xaldin were more liberal with the red pepper. He could appreciate the fact that older man had to cater to a wide range of preferences, and had to find a middle range that everyone would eat. But Axel found it rather bland.

He was trying not to look at Vexen, who'd mercifully given up on taunting the younger Nobody in favor talking to Lexaeus about the mission he'd just returned from. Especially since he was talking to Lexaeus. Maybe if he asked really nicely, Naminé could do something about that memory for him.

She was at the table tonight, which was happening more often nowadays. She had been allowed to sit next to Roxas, and that pretty much meant that Roxas would forget the rest of the world existed until she was out of sight.

Tonight Axel didn't mind, he had too much to think about and didn't need the added complication of Roxas thinking he was being ignored. He was amused to see the two of them kept slipping various tidbits under the table. Probably to the penguin.

He remembered that she hadn't been allowed to sit with Demyx, since it would "disrupt the order" but since Roxas had the lowest rank she was allowed to sit with him. He hadn't taken much notice of her before Roxas took an interest in her. Marluxia had found her and as far as he knew, had just looked after her. He had only learned the truth when Roxas told him later.

Axel frowned at the thought of the Graceful Assassin. Marluxia was all right so long as you kept him where you could see him. Give him the slightest edge and he'd use it, probably against whoever had given it to him. That's why he had to get things figured out with Demyx and soon. If the Assassin found out before they were good and ready to let him find out, he would cause no end of trouble. He knew that Demyx didn't take any crap from Marluxia, but Axel knew Marluxia. And while things had gotten better between the two, he hadn't forgiven the Nocturne for beating him in the contest for rank. He _would _find a way to use Axel to hurt Demyx, if he found out while the Nocturne was still unsure.

He was also convinced that Marluxia was Larxene's "back up". That meant anything she knew, he knew. That wasn't good. She was on civil terms with the Nocturne, but resented the fact that he protected Naminé. That would probably only get worse when she found he was the one Axel had left her for.

Axel would never have thought Demyx capable of protecting himself, let alone a "little sister", but the Nocturne was turning out to be capable of all kinds of things Axel wouldn't have previously given him credit for.

Getting on Saïx's good side for one. Hell, finding out that Saïx _had _a good side. Unbidden, the memory of their argument from earlier rose in his mind.

_Does that mean you want to screw him too?_

Axel suppressed a shudder at the thought. He snuck a glance at the berserker sitting next to him. He supposed that if he were honest with himself he could admit that the Lunar Diviner wasn't a sharp stick in the eye, but after that...

No way.

No fucking way.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Had Demyx really believed that Axel loathed him as much as he did Number VII?

Axel tried to remember his first impressions of the two.

Saïx, cold and distant like his element. His cold fury repulsed Axel who always burned hot. He could not charm nor manipulate the Lunar Diviner; he was too wise and subtle for that. He did not allow arrogance to blind him, a failing that allowed Axel to often get the better of Vexen. He was also disgustingly devoted to Xemnas. He wouldn't be surprised if something was going on there.

Then there was Demyx. Again, like his element, he was both tranquil and chaotic. His moods were fluid and ever changing, he could be soft as a summer shower or forceful and unforgiving as a tsunami. He could be ice cold or boiling hot and everything in-between. At first glance this made him look like a flaky, indecisive twit, which was what Axel had originally taken him for. He hadn't thought the blonde worth his time.

There was something else he had disliked the Nocturne for, but he couldn't quite remember…

Oh yes that was it.

It was in a sparring match with Axel that Demyx had first manifested his sitar. Weapon in hand, he'd doused the Flurry of Dancing Flames like a candle in a downpour.

Axel had lost matches before, but had never been so thoroughly trounced. He'd been proud of the fact that even Xaldin had to work at putting him down, but with a few notes on that insanely complicated instrument, he'd been bested, not by a powerful fighter, but by a ditzy, dumb blonde musician.

Why hadn't he remembered that until now?

He glanced at the Nocturne. His face was pale, and he hadn't eaten much.

He remembered after the match, Demyx had been so happy. He never even noticed the Flurry's wounded pride. After months of failure, he'd pulled a weapon from darkness, and used it successfully. It had been the first match he'd ever won.

He remembered sitting soaked and humiliated in the middle of the arena. He'd expected to be taunted, but that hadn't happened. Instead the exuberant Nocturne had launched himself into Axel's lap, grinning and giggling and thanking him profusely.

If he had only hugged back, then he might have avoided this whole situation. But having the blonde so close to him gave him weird sensation in his stomach and he'd reacted with violence, and cruelty, alienating the musician, and crushing his confidence.

Well not anymore.

He slid a hand over, and took Demyx's under the table. Demyx started but didn't look at him. Some color came back to his face though. Axel gave his hand a squeeze and Demyx squeezed back.

It was a small gesture, but it had a profound effect. Demyx calmed down considerably and was able to finish most of his dinner. He even chatted with Luxord a little. Axel didn't let go until the meal was over and they were dismissed.

To be continued…

_Up next: Contest results, and Zexion finally tracks Demy down…_


	14. Intermission Intervention

_Author's Note: I'm officially closing the contest because this chapter makes the content of Naminé's pic pretty obvious. I've received four submissions, with NalaravatheRed being the first to get it correct. So, if there's a pairing or scenario you'd like to see me do, let me know via email._

_Anywho…_

_Zexion and Luxord get some screen time here, trying to figure out what's up with Demyx. I have Luxord do something that I'm not sure I like. If it's too annoying I'll repost this chapter. I him give a habit of calling other members by their initials, Melodious Nocturne is MN, Cloaked Schemer is CS and so forth, he doesn't do it Axel b/c Axel is short enough._

Warnings: Axel/Demyx hints of other pairs.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**Intermission Intervention**

Demyx danced his way back to his room, that evening. He couldn't help it. He felt lighter than air. For the first time ever, he didn't feel nervous about his mission. He had, but then Axel had held his hand and all of sudden, it didn't seem so daunting.

He had nearly invited Axel back to his room with him, but Roxas, who had by this time forgiven his friend, had dragged him off to play video games.

But that was okay. When he came back the day after tomorrow, well…

He had decided. This felt too good. He'd have to take a risk and give Axel a chance. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen, but he was looking forward to it.

The soles of his boots beat out a staccato rhythm, making quite a racquet on the white tile decorated with the Nobody's symbol. Not as good as taps, but not bad. He briefly wondered why Xemnas had seen fit to put the logo on everything. The floors, the doors, even his sitar and Luxord's cards, he bet it was even on the bullets for Xigbar's guns.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood."

There were two figures standing outside his door. One was about his height, the other much shorter.

Aww geeze. Talk about a killjoy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he called out. He thought for a moment. "This isn't another j-pop intervention is it?"

"No. Not this time," Luxord said amicably.

"I've come for that explanation you owe me," said Zexion flatly.

"Then why is Agent 007 here?"

"He insisted that I come with him," Luxord explained.

Demyx's whole body sagged. 'Aww come on Zexion. I've got to get ready and then go check on Naminé. Can't it wait?"

"I've already waited three days. You can talk and take stock at the same time."

"I don't know about that," Luxord smirked. "After all, remember that bet about walking and chewing gum? I won quite a bit of munny off of Lexaeus."

Demyx bristled. "No you didn't! You're totally making that up!"

"You just don't remember."

"I'd remember that!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you're saying you _can_ multitask?"

"Watch me!" He stalked past the two and into his room. The moment Luxord's heels were across the threshold, Demyx suddenly stiffened and turned around.

"Aww man! You guys suck!"

Luxord laughed as he closed the door.

"At least your "on the uptake" speed is improving," he grinned patting the Nocturne on the shoulder.

Demyx sulked. Zexion fixed him with a look.

"Look Demyx, there's something going on between you and Axel. Between when you came pounding on my door and what Luxord told me about yesterday night, you can't blame me for being curious."

Demyx fidgeted with his gloves. "Luxord?"

"Yes?"

"You told me, and you told Zexion. I know Lexaeus wouldn't tell anyone else. Not even Vexen. Did you?"

Luxord gave him a soft smile. "No mate. I didn't tell anyone else. I only told C.S. here because he mentioned you came banging on his door about our arsonist."

Demyx nodded, only slightly relieved.

"I suppose saying it's none of your business would get me nowhere?"

They both nodded.

"You've been acting odd MN. Even the Dancers are starting to worry. You're not yourself, avoiding people, moping, and just now, well, you've never been this relaxed before you head out."

"Demyx, I'm _asking _you to tell me," Zexion said flatly.

Demyx nodded and turned away. The other two sat down at the low table that offered a superb view on the Nocturne's rather spectacular salt-water aquarium. Or the entertainment system, depending which way one faced. They were not offended, they knew him well enough to know that Demyx needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

Demyx slowly went about gathering what he'd need. Zexion's last comment had sunk in deeply. Outright asking him instead of playing mind games with him. Coming from the Cloaked Schemer, it was a measure of curtsey not to be ignored. Of course, if asked, Zexion would claim it was because Demyx didn't have enough mind to mess with.

Once he had his pack ready to go, he sat down with the others and took a deep breath.

"Axel's been putting the moves on me for a while, now," he said in the calmest voice he could manage. The other two Nobodies stared at him, dumbfounded. Demyx laughed nervously.

"I didn't get it for a long time, but then he kinda totally spazzed when he saw me talking to Saïx," he nodded at Zexion, "He ran off and that's when I asked you to find him."

He took another deep breath. "I had to know why, and when I found him I though he was going to torch me, but he didn't," Demyx gulped, "H-he kissed me.

"And then Luxord told about finding him all upset 'bout me. I talked to him today, and I've decided to give him chance. He doesn't know that yet though. I said I'd give him an answer when I got back."

"That's heavy MN" Luxord rubbed his chin.

Zexion shot to his feet. Due to the fact that Demyx liked low chairs that meant he could tower over the Nocturne.

"Are you out of what passes for your mind?!"

Demyx gave him a lopsided grin. "Probably."

"You can't possibly believe he's sincere!"

"I might," Luxord said quietly. "After what I saw, I could believe he meant it."

"But…"

Demyx began fiddling with his gloves again. "If you mean...him, that part's been over for a long, long time. I mean, I care about him, really I do. But, I'm not entirely sure I ever felt _that_ way about him," he gave Zexion a look, "regardless of what happened.

"And even if I did, how could I compete with—"

"Okay, Okay you've made your point," Zexion sighed and sat back down.

"I wasn't the one he really wanted anyway," Demyx finished dismally.

Zexion rubbed his temples. "But Axel…"

"I've always wanted to be close to him, you know that. And well, what have I got to lose?"

Zexion got up again and sat down on the armrest of Demyx's chair.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he said.

Demyx looked up at his superior. "Zexion?"

"I don't want to see you hurt by the likes of Axel," he said quietly.

Demyx leaned over holding his face in his hands.

"Stop preaching doom and gloom, Zexion," Luxord interrupted. "Axel's not a bad guy. Sure, he won't like what's happened, but so long as MN is all his now he won't mind."

Demyx looked up at the gambler.

"You shouldn't be encouraging this Luxord!"

"Why ever not?"

"If Axel finds out about Saïx…"

"Okay, so he might blow-up about it, but so long as MN chooses him, he'll let the past stay the past."

"Oh really?"

"Care to bet?"

Oddly enough, that was the most reassuring thing Demyx had yet heard. Warmth curled pleasantly in Demyx's stomach. Luxord believed Axel. Believed this could work.

The Gambler of Fate came over and put his hands on Zexion's shoulders. "Look Zexion, you a science type guy, you rely on past evidence. But this isn't research. This is a gamble. And which one of us is the gambling expert?"

Zexion gave him a sour look.

"That's right, me," Luxord answered for him. "Let Demyx take a chance. He's been out in the cold for way too long."

Zexion rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at the Nocturne. "Fine, but don't come running to me when you get burned."

Luxord snorted, "As if you wouldn't be the first person by his side with the first aid."

Demyx's face broke into a grin. He pulled them both into a hug. Zexion protested as he was knocked off balance and went stiff as a board. Luxord just returned it.

When he let go, Zexion refused to look at either of them. Luxord grinned and pulled Demyx to his feet.

"All you stuff together?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'd better go check on the little lady."

To be continued…

_How'd I do with Luxy, and Zexy guys? _

_And wow! over 3000 hits. I feel so special. And very special thank you to all my reviewers. You guys really keep me going. _

_Happy New Year's Eve everyone!_


	15. And He Thought It Would Be Easy

_Author's Note: Naminé gets teased, Axel hates irony, and sometimes Demyx really hates his boss. Seriously does anyone else think it was weird that, Xaldin got the talking bric-a-brac and Demyx got the angry god of the underworld?_

_Axel's pets are introduced, a pair of Siamese catss. Why? B/c cats are sometimes associated with fire, and Siamese cats in particular are intelligent, slightly psychotic troublemakers; just like Axel. Trust me on this, I own one. _

Warnings: Axel/Demyx. Axel portrayed as liking cats.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**And He Thought It Would Be Easy**

Naminé answered her door with a smile. Only one person in the whole castle was goofy enough to tap out "shave and a haircut" when he knocked.

"Hi Demyx," she grinned and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, just checking in before I head out."

She led him into her room. Once painfully white, traces of personality had finally begun to emerge. The overall impression was still white, but there was now a studio quality to it. All kinds of paper were scattered about the room. Crayons, pencils, charcoal, sepia, chalk and oil pastels, and most recently watercolors were arranged by a method that made sense only to the artist. The walls displayed her favorite drawings, although there were many, many more.

Naminé sat down at the table, and resumed sketching. Instead of sitting in the other chair, Demyx kneeled down next to her, resting his elbows on the table.

"You've been doing pretty well lately," he said with a smile. The corners of her mouth curved upwards.

"Well, it hasn't been to bad, because well…"

"Because, Roxas has been hanging out with you," Demyx finished for her grinning. His grin grew even wider when she blushed. Faint though it was, it stood out vividly on someone so pale.

"I can't blame you, " he teased. "After all he is quite a cutie."

"Demyx!"

As if he didn't know. When Roxas had (at long last) noticed the girl, Marluxia, and subsequently Larxene, had backed way off. As it was, upsetting Naminé now not only meant dealing with Demyx, but Roxas as well, and if Roxas was upset that meant dealing with Axel, and if Roxas was _really_ upset, it meant dealing with Xemnas.

In short, more than the Graceful Assassin could handle.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," he smiled. "I promise I won't steal your man." He laughed as he held his right hand over the beat in his chest. Whether it could truly be called a heart anymore, he didn't know, but it's last known location was as close as he could get.

Naminé stuck her nose in the air. "You couldn't if you tried. He so squicky about that stuff."

"About what stuff?"

"Er…"

"Naminé…" Demyx said in his most wheedling tone of voice.

"Er, you know…" she mumbled something into her sketchpad.

Demyx held a hand to his ear. "What was that?"

"Two guys," she muttered only slightly louder.

"What's the matter? I told you ages ago," he asked confused. Naminé looked miserable.

"Roxas said to keep it a secret."

"But why? I don't care who knows."

Naminé chewed her lip. She was clearly quite distressed. Demyx couldn't understand why. He didn't care if anyone knew. And why in the world would Roxas care?

Unless…

Of course! It wasn't him the Light of Destiny was worried about. He almost burst out laughing. Roxas would have been the very first person Axel would have told, and knowing Axel, had asked his friend to keep it a secret until he was more comfortable with it. Silly Axel, didn't he know that telling the girlfriend didn't count as telling?

He took Naminé's hand.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll let him tell the others when he's ready. You can tell Roxas not to worry." No point in telling her just how many of the others knew.

Naminé frowned. "We just want you two to be okay."

Demyx squeezed her hand. "So do we, kiddo. So do we."

"Good luck tomorrow," she said changing the subject. "Don't worry about me."

"I won't," he winked at her, "I'm sure Roxas—"

"Demyx!"

He laughed as he stood up. "Don't worry it's just a short recon. Superior's done worse."

888

This was the absolute worst mission he'd ever been on.

Xemnas was going to pay for this one, Demyx promised himself and hit the "record" button on his little voice recorder. Consequences be damned. Hell, even Saïx would side with him after hearing this tape.

How could the others stand to travel with her? Oh wait, they had earplugs. And he didn't care what the little red head threatened to do him. He had already paid for their (gargantuan) dinner. He was _not _paying that psychotic hyena's bar tab.

Superior was always sending him to places like this. First that Accursed Island, and then it was that smart-ass sorcerer assassin and his be-freckled, ox riding "Back Tiger" (what a joke) stalker-buddy. And after that, there was that dragon-girl in love with a pop idol dragon slayer (a dragon-slaying boy band? What next?).

Unfortunately what had been next, was some loony pervert who turned into this gigantic bull…wolf…thing, when an attack spell was thrown at him. He wouldn't be forgetting the sight of those two…unique girls "taming" back into human form anytime soon. No matter how hard he tried.

It wasn't fair! How come the worst that Xaldin had to deal with was talking furniture, and he got dominatrix? Why did Superior always do this to him? He didn't make anyone else go spy on bad tempered gods, or seriously damaged and homicidal mecha pilots.

Demyx was beginning to believe that Xemnas did it solely for the purpose of getting interesting reports to read.

Well screw that. If Superior was that drama starved he could go buy some shoujo manga.

He covered his ears, unable to take anymore and let the little device listen for him. Originally Zexion had given it to him so he could orally record events as they happened. Demyx had excellent hearing, almost as good as Zexion's sense of smell. Unfortunately, unless what he heard had rhythm or rhyme to it, his retention was abysmal.

He had thought he'd found a clever way around this, but sadly, although Superior had given him an "A" for effort, some of the others (Vexen he imagined) did not consider the ballad an appropriate reporting format. He didn't think that was fair, either. They'd all been accurate down to the tiniest detail. So what if there were a lot of "thou's" and "spake's" and a five part harmony?

So, Zexion gave him the recorder to act as a memory aid. Not that he'd wanted to remember today. He'd been tailing a small group all day a desperately trying to avoid detection. He had failed. These guys were good. After being brutally pummeled and several volleys of fire spells that would give Axel pyrotechnic envy, they'd finally questioned him.

He spun up a story about being a traveling bard, wanting to write a ballad about the great sorceress defeating the Hellmaster. He said he wanted to get "the real story". He was brutalized a second time for assuming the tall one in the black leather bikini was the responsible party.

After being set straight on matters, he browbeat into buying dinner for the group over which he was told a rather incredible story. Amazing as what he was told was, there were some glaring omissions that the girl was trying to disguise by piling on what were ultimately unimportant details.

Snooping around some more wasn't going to be an option. The priest was making him nervous. He knew. Demyx had one of the best acts in the Organization, but somehow this guy knew. In this case his only defense was to behave as if he didn't realize there was something wrong with him.

It seemed to working.

Now he just had to get away, and the White Serpent's laugh was the perfect excuse.

The important thing was not to panic he told himself. He didn't want to do anything that would attract the priest's attention that included opening a portal. He'd just go up to his room, and think of what he was going to say to Axel when he got back.

The thought of the Flurry calmed him considerably. Until he opened his door.

The priest was sitting on the windowsill.

"Good evening Mister Bard," he said pleasantly.

"Mister Priest…"

"Now don't pretend you don't know why I'm here." For the first time that night the priest looked him in the eye. Demyx felt cold. He'd seen many different eyes in many different worlds, but none so dark as that of the priest's

He was suddenly very glad he hadn't used a portal. He knew without a doubt the priest could follow him.

"What are you after Mister Bard?"

Why lie? It would only make him angry.

"My Heart," Demyx responded. That surprised the priest.

"What are you talking about?"

"My Heart was stolen. I'm looking for it." It was true.

"What are you?"

"Nobody."

Lightless violet eyes narrowed. "That's not a euphemism is it?"

"No."

"Why Lina?"

Demyx shrugged. "She's a powerful sorceress. I thought she might be able to help. Perhaps, I was wrong?"

"It's possible she could of great help to you, but you're not going to get the chance to ask."

888

Axel stared out at the City. He wanted Demyx to come back. He didn't think he could handle waiting for much longer. He needed to know.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window frame. He felt something tickle his cheek. He turned and looked into fuzzy, slightly cross-eyed face.

"I fed you," he said flatly.

The tiny feline head-butted him affectionately.

"Sorry sweetheart. Pussy doesn't thrill me like it used too."

A slim brown tail flapped against his face.

"Okay so that was in bad taste."

He sighed and closed his window. The cat jumped down and trotted ahead, leading him to his bedroom. Another pointed brown face looked up as chirped at him from where it was contentedly shedding white hair on the black comforter.

Axel sighed and smiled at them.

"Okay, you're right. It's bedtime."

He really was tired from rounding up new Dusks in Twilight Town. There had been two higher Nobodies as well. An Assassin and a Dancer. He'd found them confused and disoriented and huddled together for warmth in the forest.

If he ever got to meet Irony, he was going to punch him the face.

To be continued…

_Hehe, an author has got to be just a little bit evil sometimes. I'll have the next chappie up tomorrow…_


	16. And This Is Why He's the Superior

_Author's Note: Here ya go. As promised. Xemnas gets a little airtime. Enjoy._

Warnings: Axle/Demyx. Possibly OOC Xemnas. Sleep deprived Vexen.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**And This Is Why He's the Superior**

Demyx stood in the center of the hallway shaking violently. If he was only experiencing the memory of fear then this was the flashback to end all flashbacks.

"_Are you going to k-kill me?" he couldn't keep the quaver out of his voice._

"_If I see you again I will. I don't care for out of towners. But so long as you're just passing though." The priest shrugged indicating that he didn't care, so long as the Nobody was gone._

"_But my Heart…"_

"_Is not here. I'd know if there were naked Hearts running around my world."_

_Even through his terror Demyx thought _I_ have _to put that line in the report

"_How?" he asked._

_The priest winked and brought a finger to his lips._

"_Now, that is a secret!"_

As soon as the priest had gone he'd left. The room was already paid for and he wasn't one to ignore a death threat. True, he'd only been given a warning, but those eyes…

He'd hung around in the world in-between for a while to make sure he wasn't followed. But it seemed the priest was content with his absence and had no desire to follow him.

Now here he was in the hallway outside his room on the brink of a nervous breakdown. He knew he should just go to bed, but he didn't want to be alone.

Should he go to Axel? He looked at the door marked VIII. He almost went. He knew Axel was asleep but…

No, he didn't want Axel to think he was useless even for recon.

He looked at the door across from his own. Luxord maybe? No, if the Gamble was awake at this hour he was probably on a wining streak in some world where gambling was the national sport.

His eyes were slowly, but inescapably drawn to the door across from Axel's. The one marked VII.

But who else would still be awake?

888

Xemnas suppressed a yawn as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was still too early for breakfast, but he could smell coffee and that was promising.

Much to his surprise, Xaldin wasn't in the kitchen. Vexen was seated at the table, next to that dratted penguin and was eating what appeared to be toasted fruitcake with cream cheese.

Xemnas rolled his eyes at the thought that in the whole Organization, which included a musician, a chile fanatic, and a fifteen-year-old boy, it was still Vexen who had the oddest eating habits.

He helped himself to the coffee, noticing the scattered ingredients that suggested breakfast was being implemented.

"Good morning Number IV," he said pleasantly as he sat down. The Chilly Academic gave him a boiled eyeball look. Xemnas waited with slight amusement as the identity of the person addressing him slowly made its way down ragged neural avenues.

Vexen shook his head and blinked. "Ah Superior, ah…it's morning?"

_He's been overdoing it again_, Xemnas sighed internally. _Better inform Lexaeus. _Had it not been for the Silent Hero gently but firmly reminding the Academic that he had to eat and sleep occasionally Vexen would probably have faded ages ago. _And tell Xigbar he's on lab duty again. _

"Yes Number IV it's morning," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yes thank you for informing me," Vexen replied with genuine, if muzzy gratitude, punctuated with a squawk from the penguin. Xemnas glared at it.

"Vexen, why must you allow that bird follow you everywhere?"

Vexen patted the bird gently on head. "Why not? Most of the others have pets."

Xemnas raised and eyebrow. What Vexen said was true. Pets were a great consolation to a Nobody. They didn't mind if one didn't have a Heart as long as they were cared for. Xemnas himself kept an owl

"I thought you had no interest in pets."

"He's different. He's actually quite talented and intelligent."

"Really? How so?" Xemnas asked indulgently, sipping he coffee. It would be entertaining to see the icy scientist gushing over his tuxedoed companion.

"Well, he made the coffee that you're drinking."

Xemnas choked, nearly spraying his subordinate with hot coffee.

"Are you all right Superior?"

"Yes, yes (cough). I'm (cough) perfectly (cough) fine." He heard the door that led to the pantry open.

"Okay…let's see… I've got— Oh Superior! Er…Good morning!"

Xemnas blinked. "Demyx?!"

The Nocturne set his armload down on the counter. "Umm…yes sir?"

"Where's Number III?"

Vexen answered. "Oh, he and the sniper went out last night."

"Probably dancing with alcohol poisoning then," Xemnas muttered. _Mental Note: Put Zexion instead of Xigbar on lab duty._ To Demyx he said, "Aren't you back a bit early?"

Demyx cringed. "I-I er got ch-chased out."

Xemnas stared. "_Chased out_?"

Demyx cowered again twiddling his fingers. Oddly enough Vexen saved him.

"Apparently in this latest world you sent him to, sir, there's a type creature that actually _eats_ negative energy produced by the Heart. Such a creature would easily be able to tell if a person had a Heart, no matter how good an actor they are.

"Apparently they're very intelligent, insanely powerful, nigh indestructible, and extremely territorial. And one of them cornered our Melodious Nocturne."

"Number IV?"

Vexen waved a hand at the boy. "Oh he's been telling me about it since he came back, all twitchy and panicky. But it is an interesting discovery don't you think sir? A creature that actually consumes darkness of the Heart as sustenance."

Xemnas nodded, intrigued despite himself. "You'll have that report on my desk by noon, Number IX."

"Yes sir."

"Sans four part harmony this time."

"Yes sir. Shall I make a copy of the audio record for you?"

"That would fine. Now what are you planning with all that?" he asked gesturing to the pile of ingredients.

"Waffles, sir."

"Any chance of eggs over-easy?"

"If you like sir."

"Good answer. Oh and Demyx…"

"Yes sir?"

"Make another pot of coffee, if you would be so good."

888

The other members trickled into the kitchen as the morning went on. Luxord came in and immediately began helping Demyx. It seemed to Xemnas that the Gamber was trying to wheedle something out of Nocturne. He couldn't care less what.

Lexaeus was next. He took one look at Vexen and shook his head hauling the Academic to his feet. Just before he dragged the other scientist out of the door, Demyx offered him a covered tray.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he took the tray and guided the Chilly Academic out of the kitchen. Thankfully the penguin went with them.

Zexion turned up and demanded chocolate waffles, which he drowned in an ungodly amount of vanilla flavored sugar syrup. It made Xemnas's teeth hurt just watching him eat it. Larxene came in just in time to snag the last chocolate waffle, but showed more restraint with her condiments. Saïx, Roxas, and Naminé all turned up, one after the other.

Roxas had just finished piling enough whipped cream to float a boat on his waffles when disaster struck.

They heard the angry footsteps stamping down the corridor. The door banged open revealing an irate Marluxia.

"No more of my _Nymphaea_ for you! Do you hear me? I'm gonna fillet you!" In one gloved hand he was holding a large, brightly colored fish.

Everyone ducked as Demyx turned. His eyes went wide as saucers and then narrowed to slits.

"HINAGESHI!!!"

Marluxia turned just in time to see the wall of water coming at him. He was thrown back out of the doors and plastered to the opposite wall by the horizontal geyser, seriously upsetting Axel who'd been innocently walking down hall.

"What the hell?" Then he saw the fish. "Oh." He picked up the fish and nearly collided with Demyx and Larxene who who'd come charging out of the kitchen.

Demyx squealed when he saw the fish. "Hinageshi!" He summoned a bubble of water and Axel gently put the fish inside.

"Did he hurt you?" he cooed. The fish twitched lethargically.

"He's not breathing!" Larxene wailed from the Assassin's side.

Axel shrugged "CPR."

"I don't know how! Do you?" she was almost pleading.

"No but Roxas does."

"Get him!"

Axel leaned in the door. "Hey Roxas! Get out here and resuscitate Pinky."

"Do I gotta?"

"Yes," came Xemnas's voice. Roxas came out grumbling.

"Get in here Number IX." Ooo that was not a tone of voice you wanted to hear Xemnas use.

"eep"

Axel followed Demyx into the kitchen. Just before he opened the door, Axel caught him around the shoulders, hugging him. Demyx gave him a grateful look and went in.

Surprisingly there wasn't much water on the floor. It was all in the hall.

"Number IX."

"yes sir" Demyx answered in a small voice.

"That was uncalled for."

"yes sir"

From out in the hall they heard Roxas complaining. "Oh gross! He's wearing cherry flavored chap stick."

"You overreacted."

"yes sir"

"You will clean up the mess."

"yes sir"

"And you have Dusk Patrol for a month."

"yes sir"

"Now go. And I still want that report by noon."

"yes sir"

Demyx turned to leave just as Larxene was helping Marluxia though the door.

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Said he had to brush his teeth," answered Larxene.

"Ah, Number XI. I see you lived," Xemnas said a deceptively pleasant voice.

"Just barely," the Assassin coughed.

"It's your own fault," Axel sneered. Luxord handed him a plate of waffles, which he took with bad grace and sat down next to Naminé, effectively insulating her from Marluxia.

"I think an apology is in order," the flora wielder said haughtily.

Xemnas took a sip of coffee. "You're abosolutly right right Number XI. Demyx!"

The Nocturne flinched with his hand on the door.

"Come back here for a moment."

Marluxia looked smug, Demyx trudged back and Axel bristled. This was too much! Marluxia had started the whole thing.

"Now then," said Xemnas stirring his coffee, "Marluxia, apologize to Demyx for hurting his pets."

Demyx stared at the Superior in the silence that followed.

Axel burst out laughing, as Marluxia sputtered indignantly. Sometimes, just sometimes, the Superior could be really cool.

To be continued…

_And up next, at long last Axel gets his answer…_


	17. Third Request

_Author's Note: Axel gets his answer at long last._

_Over 5000 hits! Holy cheese on rye! XD You guys are great!_

Warnings: Axel/Demyx and hey, they actually have a little fun this time. Not much though. Stupid Xemnas, expecting his orders to be obeyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**Third Request**

The notes of a nocturne flowed from under Demyx's fingers. Not the one he had once loved so much, but another, soft and haunting.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn't gotten any sleep since the night before last, and after the terrifying mission and this morning's fiasco he was drained. And he still had to go out and patrol Twilight Town for new Nobodies. At least he'd be with Axel.

He idly wondered if the Flurry's presence the last time had had anything to do with his ability to play his beloved melody.

Maybe the good luck kiss had worked. True, he'd been caught by that swordsman (who'd made the Nocturne look like a rock scientist), but he'd gotten out with his life, and after listening to the tape Superior had put this particular world in the "don't screw with this one, seriously, I mean it this time" category. This was more to do with not wanting to run the risk of encountering the White Serpent than any concern over the Mazoku, but hey, whatever it took to convince him.

Still it had been cool to see the other sorceress in action. Even Yen Sid might have trouble with that one. That was a scary thought, although it was funny to think that the Great Yen Sid might be out done by someone called Lina the Pink(1).

He heard the hum of a portal behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. Who else could it be?

The other sat down on the bench, back to the keyboard. The heat of his presence was always distinctive.

"Hello," he said quietly. Now that the bitterness had faded, the longing to be close to the Flurry of Dancing Flames had returned, stronger that before. He had been so cold, and Axel was always so warm.

"Your fish okay?"

"She's doing better."

Axel didn't meet his eyes. "Heard you had a rough mission."

Demyx laughed tiredly. "Yeah."

"Was there anything you wanted to tell me?" the pyro asked.

"I am," the hydro returned just as quietly.

"Wha—"

"Just listen."

He smiled when he saw the light come on in those bright green eyes. Axel tilted his head forward, his eyes sliding closed. He listened to the music. After a few minutes, he began to scoot closer and closer until they're shoulders were touching.

"Why Vexen?"

"He was the only one awake."

"You come have come to me."

"I wasn't…I wasn't sure." He could feel the glare. The music stopped.

"I thought…"

"I didn't want…"

They stopped. An uncomfortable silence followed. Axel was about to snap at the blonde, when he happened to glance keyboard. The Nocturne's hands were shaking on the keys. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You first," he said in a tight voice, "You didn't want to what?"

"I-I didn't think want you to think I was anymore useless than you already do.

"I'm no good at anything, except music. You said so, and that was when you were trying to be nice. And you're right. I can't fight. I can't scheme. I have to have my orders written down, or I'd never remember. I didn't want you to know I couldn't even complete a scouting mission."

Axel closed his eyes the images of that fateful sparing match flashing in his mind's eye. Why hadn't he just hugged back?

"You have got to be the quintessential 'dumb blonde'," he muttered and pulled said blonde into an awkward embrace. The musician tensed, but then relaxed. Much to Axel's delight, he leaned against the pyro's shoulder.

"It's not your fault you got jumped by some weird 'race of evil' that eats Heartless. I think I'd run away too."

"Who told you that? Who told you about Vexen while you're at it?"

"I'll have you know I lost thirteen games of blackjack to get that information."

"Luxord," Demyx said flatly.

There was another tense silence.

"Would it help if I apologized?" the Flurry asked.

"For what?"

"For being an inconsiderate jerk."

"Nah. You should never apologize for being yourself."

Axel groaned. "Guess I walked into that one," he muttered. "How about for taking my insecurity out on you instead of dealing with it?"

"If you mean it, it would be nice."

"What would convince you that I mean it?"

"Are you still insecure about it?"

Axel started to say no, and then realized it was a lie.

"Yeah, some," he finally said.

"I think I need to have Vexen check my ears."

"Why?" Axel gave the Nocturne a confused look.

"Well, I'm almost certain I just heard you be honest with me."

Axel stiffened. "I _have _been being honest with you!"

"It's hard to tell you know," Demyx said quietly. "You're almost as twisted as Zexion."

A fiery brow quirked. "Almost?"

"Well, I guess I can't really make a direct comparison. I don't know you nearly as well as I know him...yet."

"How well do you know him?"

Demyx sighed. "There you go again," he complained. "It's none of your business."

"Well maybe not right now, but well," he struggled for a reason, "If you and I were to, well you know, then I'd need to know who not to torch… too often."

The Nocturne laughed a little, relaxing a bit more.

"Look, don't ask me why, cause I don't know," he twisted Demyx around, so he could look him in the eye, "but you drive me crazy. Your eyes, your voice, your weird-ass hair—"

"Hey! You've got no room to talk!"

"Be quiet, I'm not done." He brought a gloved hand up to cradle Demyx's face in his palm, stroking the soft cheek with his thumb.

"You're not useless. You're strong. You have to be, you're one of us. 'Sides, no one could be wailed on by Lexaeus as much as you are without developing some serious strength. And I _have_ seen you use it. Like when you got cheesed off at pink boy this morning. You just usually won't."

He closed his eyes. "And I don't get it."

Arms wrapped around his neck. Axel opened his eyes. The Nocturne's lips were barely a breath away from his. He thought he could see waves in those ocean eyes.

"I just don't get it," he murmured again. Lips connected. Axel pulled the blonde as close as he could.

"Warm, so warm," Demyx breathed. He'd wanted this for so long. He didn't resist as Axel pushed him down on the piano bench. His fingers tangled in the Flurry's wild hair.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Axel whispered in his ear. The Nocturne shivered.

"Yesssss," he gasped. He felt Axel smile against his cheek. For a split second he worried that it still might be a set up, but then heated lips moved back over his own. He sighed and Axel took advantage of his parted lips. When the Flurry pulled back, his face was flushed and Demyx could see an inner fire dancing in his eyes.

"Why did it take me so long to realize?" he said mostly to himself.

"Because you're the quintessential stubborn redhead," Demyx giggled.

"Ha, ha, ha." Axel flicked him lightly on the nose and sat up. Demyx whimpered at the loss of contact.

"What's wrong?"

"I was warm and then you moved."

"I got a crick in my back," he complained. "Besides I didn't want you to get too warm."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" the Nocturne asked swinging his legs over the bench, so he was facing the same direction as Axel.

The redhead wouldn't look at him. "It's just that…"

Demyx scooted closer. "Yeah?"

Axel let out an exasperated sigh. "Larxene never let me stay close very long because she said I always got too warm."

"I'm not Larxene."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. And shut your mouth, I know the classic response and that's no way to talk to your superior."

Demyx made a face. "Seems to me the perfect way to talk to a brat who thinks he's a badass."

Axel gave him an evil grin. "Ohh, you did not just say that."

888

Naminé clamped he hand to her mouth, desperately trying not to make any noise. Keeping the giggles inside was getting to be hard work.

She turned to Roxas who was standing a few feet away, so he wouldn't have to see what was going on in the room. His face was carefully blank.

"What's wrong Roxas?" she whispered. "You're not squicking out on me are you?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me."

"Awww come on. Don't be that way."

"I remind you that I had to give Marluxia mouth to mouth this morning. That's enough queasiness for one day."

"But this isn't queasy. It's cute!"

"You're weird."

Naminé peeked back into the room. "Oh! Axel pulled him down to floor!"

Roxas turned green. "Don't…"

"Looks like he's trying to put him in a headlock."

"Huh?"

Naminé gave him any annoyed look. "You know Roxas, I don't see why you should be getting any of the profit, when I'm doing all the work."

Roxas frowned, "Aw come on Naminé. What Luxord said he'd pay is enough for both of us."

"But you've been making me do all the actual spying."

"I'm the look-out, okay?"

Naminé looked unimpressed.

"You wouldn't want to be caught off guard by Marluxia, or Saïx, or maybe even Superior would you?"

She sighed. "Okay, okay I get the point."

"I don't see why he can't do his own dirty work," he grumbled.

"Because we're the only two who can do this and come out alive if we get caught."

"Correction," Roxas hissed, "_you're_ the only one. If Axel finds me spying on his make out session, he'll chase me all over reality."

Naminé just looked at him.

"Come on, Naminé they kissed and now they're…. having fun. That's gotta be enough for Luxord to pay up."

"Oh all right. If you insist."

"Yes, yes I do."

888

"Mercy! Mercy!" Axel panted. No fair! Demyx wasn't supposed to find out that he was ticklish.

As soon as the Nocturne let go, Axel spun around caught him in a headlock, bringing his knuckles down on the blonde's scalp.

"Aaaaahhhhh! No!" Demyx yelped. He struggled to get away without kicking over any music stands.

"Say it!" Axel grinned.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Say it!"

"You are a badass! Now lemme go!"

Axel released him and Demyx sat up rubbing his scalp.

"Oww," he complained.

"Now that wasn't that hard now was it?" Axel smirked. Demyx gave him a look that he'd never seen before. It was akin to the one that he gave unwary opponents right before they got blasted with a waterspout.

His mouth went dry and his pulse sped up. He now realized what that look was. Demyx _wanted_ him. A shiver went down his spine.

"Something wrong, Firestarter?" The normally light tenor had dropped an octave. Demyx settled into Axel's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and looking at him with ocean eyes. Axel swallowed hard. That was the thing about Demyx, he seemed so shallow, but take one incautious step and you were in over your head.

Axel slid his arms around the slim waist. "I know you're awfully tired. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Demyx gave him that look again.

"Yes."

Axel was suddenly very aware that once he got below the neck, he hadn't a clue what to do. He knew in vague sense what was supposed to happen but…

Damn, this was like the first time all over again.

"Demyx…I…we," an unwelcome memory reared its ugly head. "We gotta go round up newbies in Twilight Town," he finished flatly. Demyx dropped his head against Axel's shoulder.

"Sorry, I just remembered."

"No, you're right," Demyx mumbled into the pyro's shoulder. He peeked up at the redhead. "Maybe later?"

"Well, uh, you know how you're kinda still getting used to me liking you?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm still getting used to the idea of being with another guy. But I like this, I really do."

That grin was back. "I know you do."

Axel blushed.

Demyx got up, still grinning. He held out his hands to help Axel up. "But I do understand," he said.

"I was thinking," Axel started.

"Yes?"

"After dinner, Roxas and I usually get some ice cream and play video games. Maybe you and Naminé would like to come? I'm sure he won't mind if she's there."

"Well I know he has been tutoring her in the ways of Super Smash Brothers. Sounds like fun. What kind of ice cream do you get?"

"Roxas always has to have sea salt. I like cinnamon."

Demyx laughed. "So that's why you smell like cinnamon."

Axel gave him a perplexed look. "I smell like cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon toast, actually."

Axel caught him around the waist. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Well what do you and the Lady like?"

"Get her sea salt. I like vanilla."

A red brow quirked. "Vanilla? Isn't that kinda boring?"

Demyx snorted. "Only a complete idiot thinks vanilla is boring."

"How so?"

"Well, how can anything that comes from a tropical orchid be boring? It's the most perfect flavor ever discovered! It can do anything.

"It makes you happy when you're sad. Comforts you when you're lonely. It warms you when you're cold. Cools you when it's too hot. It's even an aphrodisiac. Every good dessert has vanilla in it. Chocolate would be nothing with out it!"

Axel was laughing. Demyx must have been waiting for a chance to say this for ages.

"Are you done yet?" he sniggered.

"No. You know what, if the vanilla isn't good enough all on its own then it doesn't matter what fancy or exotic flavors you use. The ice cream will always be sub par."

Demyx was suddenly spun around and pinned against the doorframe, a fiery kiss searing his lips again, and yet not burning him.

After several seconds Axel pulled back smirking at the dazed and breathless Nocturne.

"W-what was that for?" he asked. The smirk became a warm smile.

"Because you deserved it."

Almost The End

_I'm afraid it's time to wind this story down, but there's still a little bit go._

1. Yes, accoding to the original _Slayers_ novels,this was the actual title awarded to Lina when she graduated at the sorcerer's guild. She doesn't use it (obviously), so this is sort of an indicator of how much Demyx found out about her before he found her.

2. I've been told there was some confusion regarding Demyx's mission. The idea is that he's the one sent to scout out previously unexplored worlds. After reflection, I realized one might have to be pretty familiar with the _Slayers _Universe to understand just what happened. **SPOILERS FOR SLAYERS: **In the Slayers world, rumors of Lina Inverse abound, so he found out as much as he could about this super-powerful mage. When Goury catches him, Lina doesn't sense any real threat from him, but she doesn't trust him either, so she gives him the abridged version of how she defeated Phibrizzo. Xellos is the priest, and being a Mazoku, he was able to tell right from the get go that Demyx didn't have a heart to generate good or bad feelings. He has also been shown to be able to recognize beings not from his own world (_Slayers Try)_. Probably something to do with being an astral entity. He doesn't follow Demyx simply because he doesn't have orders to. Demyx doesn't tell Xellos about the Org to protect the other Nobodies. He gives him an extremely simplified version of the Nobodies ultimate goal instead.

3. The recording Demyx made was of Naga laughing (yes I know she doesn't usually turn up when Goury's around). It was this recording that convinced Xemnas not to send anyone else (or send Demyx back) to the Slayers world. Yes I think she's that scary.

4. Just for fun the other worlds Demyx recounts going to are from (in this order), _Record of Lodoss War, Sorcerer Stabber Orphen, Dragon Half, _and _Sorcerer Hunters._


	18. Warmth

_Author's Note: Okay it's been awhile I know. I've had mega writer's block. This will be the last chapter for now. There are several other stories that need some attention, and this was a story about them getting together and they have. They've still got plenty to work on and there are several loose ends but that's what sequels are for._

_On another note, Roxas's slight aversion is due entirely to his inexperience. He's only just starting and is not yet fully at ease with the whole idea of sexuality, his or anyone else's. And why would he be? He's Sora's Nobody for crying out loud. I know he's sixteen, a nd though I love the guy to death, he's completely innocent, kind of clueless, and if he knows anything beyond what was written in the textbook I, for one, would be VERY surprised. _

Warnings: Axel/Demyx. Some violence when Demy hits his limit, but after all Axel put the poor guy through, it's hard to blame him.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Warmth **

Roxas, as predicted, was delighted to spend the evening with Naminé. He made one demand though.

"I'm glad you guys are cool now and everything, but don't do anything too weird while I'm around 'kay?"

"All right, we got it memorized, geeze," Axel grumbled.

"That goes double for you Axel."

"Hey!"

Roxas gave him a look. "I mean it Axel. Do anything that freaks me out and you'll be spending tomorrow explaining to everyone why you have an imprint of Oathkeeper on your face."

"Why Oathkeeper?"

"To remind you to keep your promises."

Axel sulked all the way back to his room.

888

Roxas needn't have worried. Demyx barely managed to finish his ice cream before exhaustion overtook him completely.

He'd been cuddled next to Axel, when a subtle shift in his breathing clued the pyro in.

Roxas and Naminé happened to be in a Mortal Kombat shown down, when Axel realized the Nocturne was asleep.

"One more time!" Roxas demanded as Sonya Blade did her victory salute. Naminé giggled.

"But it's Demyx and Axel's turn now."

"Nah," said Axel, "You guy's keep playing. I'll watch. He's checked out."

Naminé giggled again, gently stroking Demyx's hair. "Poor thing, he's all worn out."

Roxas and Naminé went back to their game.

Axel eased the Nocturne into a more comfortable position, so he was holding Demyx much the same way the blonde had held him a few days ago. He reached down and took the Nocturne's hand in his. Automatically, cool fingers entwined with his warm ones.

He, Demyx and Roxas had all immediately discarded their gloves, boots, and coats the minute the door was shut (Demyx had thrown a glove at a giggling Naminé for commenting on how glad she was she didn't have to wear official Org gear) leaving the boys in their trousers, and the long sleeved black shirts they wore under the coats. He was curious to see what Demyx's hands were like.

He was a bit surprised at how rough they were. His fingers were long and dexterous, but were covered with scars and calluses and the occasional new blister. The nails were worn down very short, but they were not ragged and they were clean.

Was all of this just from playing all those instruments?

Axel settled back to watch Roxas try to regain some of his dignity. The Flurry laughed to himself, the boy shouldn't have taught her how to play so well.

888

Something tickled Demyx's cheek. He brushed it away. It tickled again, and again. Then it tickled his nose and he sneezed himself awake.

There was a thump as something hit the floor. A reproachful brown face peered up at him.

"I see you've been subjected to the Siamese whisker torture (1)."

He looked up to see Axel coming into the room.

"I fell asleep?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, like right around seven-thirty."

"What time is it now?"

"Ten-thirty-ish."

"Where…"

"I just took them back to their rooms. Naminé said to tell you to have a good night and then she broke into a giggle-fest and Roxas turned three shades of green."

Demyx grimaced. "Guess it's gonna take him a while to get used to it."

Axel shrugged and sat down next to him. "I think he'll be alright as long as we don't taint his virgin mind too much."

Demyx laughed, and then sighed, a tired look settling on his face.

"Axel…does this stay in the closet?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Just when Demyx thought he couldn't take it anymore twin yowls sounded as two furry bodies hopped up between the two Nobodies. Axel smiled and reached out scratching the chin of the nearest cat.

"Demyx, I'd like you to meet, Hi-dane and Hi-bana." Demyx held out his hand for inspection. It was sniffed and then the furry little beast began to rub against the Nocturne's hand. The warm fur was soothing and before long the little creature was curled up in his lap.

"I'm not sure this is even in the closet now," Axel sighed. "So many of the others know. Xigbar told me they're all just waiting for us to get this over with."

"I don't want to 'get it over with'!" Demyx snapped upsetting the cat. "If that's all—"

"It's not! I swear it's not!"

"Axel!"

"Demyx!"

Uncomfortable silence crept back in between them.

"It's been so long," the Nocturne whispered cuddling the cat. "I've been so cold. No one wanted me. Not really. Not for more than one night anyway. I've kinda gotten to hate that. I won't do it anymore."

"I'm not after a fling Dem. This won't be over when the sun comes up, I promise," Axel tried to reassure him.

The Nocturne let out a shuddering sigh. Axel kissed his temple.

"No wonder you're so frustrating. _You're _completely frustrated."

Demyx bit his lip in annoyance.

"I'm leaving."

"Demyx…"

"I know the signs Axel, and like I said I've gotten sick of them."

"I'm not using you. Yes, I really, really want to shag you. Yes, I'm still coming to terms with all of this gay stuff. And before you even go down that road, no this isn't just curiosity. And well, look…"

Demyx gazed down at the tiny cat in his arms.

"I'm just gonna say it okay. It's you all right. It has to be you. All the others, and I've thought about this, they're just guys. Roxas, well, I love him I really think I do, but I don't want to bed 'im. The only way I can describe it is he's like a brother, that's not it exactly, but it's close.

"You're the first person I've ever told that to, by the way."

Demyx looked up at him, still dubious, but at least Axel had his full attention.

"But you…I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I always teased you. Stupid reason I know, but I had to have your attention. And after I went and blew it, it was the only way I could think of to get it."

"Blew it?" Demyx asked. He continued to stroke the cat's soft fur.

"The very first time you drenched me, remember? You jumped into my lap and I got hard and freaked."

Sea eyes stared into his emerald ones.

"_That's _why you…you…you…"

The air suddenly became stiflingly humid. The cat fled.

Axel saw the blow coming. He didn't bother to dodge. Five seconds later he wished he had. He'd been knocked backwards, halfway off the sofa. He fell the rest of the way.

He sat up clutching his jaw; it was going to be a nasty bruise tomorrow. He was just glad Demyx hadn't caught him in the eye.

Demyx was seething.

"This _whole time…_"

"I _know_ it's a lame reason, but it's true!" Axel defended. "_I_ only just figured it out." He saw the look in the Nocturne's eyes.

"Whoa, hey can we hold off on the tsunami?"

"NO!"

"At least let me finish."

The humidity dropped slightly.

Axel got back on the sofa. "Ever since I finally got it, I've been kicking myself. I-I just wish I had hugged back."

Axel dropped his head into his hands. "I need you to be sure of me Dem. I need you trust me, and well, there's no easy way to do that. If flower boy finds out before then…"

"What the hell does Marluxia have to do with it?"

"He'll hurt you Dem.

"I can handle Marluxia," he said stiffly.

"He'll find a way to use me to hurt you. You know there's plenty that he wants to repay you for."

"I can handle him," Demyx repeated. He stood up.

"I should—"

"No you shouldn't."

Demyx turned to leave anyway when a hand grabbed his.

"Axel…"

"Please stay," the Flurry whispered.

Demyx was completely taken aback to see the Flurry of Dancing Flames nearly doubled over in misery. He turned back and kneeled in front of him. Axel brought one scarred hand up to his face.

"Please don't go," he whispered. "I want to be with you, I just don't want you to be hurt anymore because of me. It's the truth Demyx."

The Nocturne cradled the Flurry's face with both hands.

"I want to be with you too," he said. He rested his forehead against Axel's. "I'm so cold. I want this to be real so much. I just couldn't handle it if…"

He didn't finish, but brushed his lips against Axel's. What he'd meant only as a chaste kiss became, slow, deep, and sweet. Axel just tasted so good, spicy and sweet cinnamon with a chile pepper kick. Tears stung his eyes. He'd never been kissed like this before. There was a hunger in the kiss, as if Axel couldn't get enough of him, and he was pouring heat, figuratively and literally, into the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Demyx's inhibitions had melted away.

"I know you're right about flower power," he said. "But you've got to let me deal with him on my own terms. It's worked pretty well so far hasn't it?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah."

Demyx smiled. "I know everyone thinks I'm a nervous twit, but I can do what I have too, okay?"

Axel nodded again. He gave Demyx a small smile as the other sat down next to him again. He pulled the Nocturne close.

"If you stay, you'll wake up less nervy," he said quietly.

Demyx's eyes were wide. "But earlier you said…"

"That's only when I start thinking about it too much. I. Want. You."

The Nocturne's eyes darkened to a deeper shade of green. Not stormy, but deeper water, much deeper. A light touch trailed up and down Axel's forearm.

He shivered. _I'm in over my head again _he thought. Demyx leaned closer.

"Really think you can calm me down?" he purred in the Flurry's ear.

Axel smirked. "Of course I can. Ask me a hard one."

"You wanna stop for a Q&A?" Demyx huffed in mock resentment

"Well," Axel grinned the trademark grin of wiseasses everywhere, "there _are_ a few things that I'—ahhhhh!" He gasped and moaned softly as Demyx nibbled around the shell of his ear.

"Sorry, you know how easily distracted I am," Demyx smirked trailing kisses down Axel's jaw line. "Now what were you saying?"

_Way, way, over my head_ Axel thought. He pulled the other into his lap, Demyx's arms wrapped around his waist.

"No time for a Q&A. Gotta burn," he grinned.

"Water doesn't burn Axel."

"Boil then."

"Huh, you've kept me simmering for long enough," the Nocturne pouted. "Almost went cold."

"I'm glad you didn't," Axel said seriously. Demyx's face softened. He gave Axel a dreamy smile.

"Just the way I am," he shrugged. "Takes me a long time to heat up and a long time to cool down."

Axel tilted his head and kissed him again. Cool, sweet vanilla flooded his senses. The perfect counterpoint to his fire.

"Then let's get you warmed up again."

The End…for now.

1. I didn't come up with this line. It's from the Cat-whodunits. Specifically _The Cat Who Ate Danish Modern_.

_Well that was fun! There was some more but it's extremely lemony, and I remembered that beginning I said no graphic sex. I didn't know how many people were counting on that so I didn't post it. If enough people PM me saying they can't live without lemonade, I'll put it up._

_Now I'm off to do "research" for my other fics, meaning I finally got my sticky little paws on CoM as a b-day present (squeals)!_


	19. Find the Rhythm

_Author's Note: Okay, this picks up right where the last chapter left off. And it's a long one. I had some folks say no lemon and some others who said "Bring it on!", so I split the difference. They spend the night together and have all sorts of naughty fun, but no actual sex._

**Warnings:** Axel/Demyx **And they do get it on in this chappie. You've been warned. Don't like, don't read. **(It won't detract too much from the story. Anything really important I'll recap in the epilogue.) Axel finds out there's absolutely _nothing_ that Luxord won't bet on. Also, Demyx is not a complete uke in this story, in fact he takes the lead.

**Disclaimer: **If this isn't proof I don't own the KH characters I don't know what is.

**Find the Rhythm**

Demyx, smiled coyly, settling into Axel's lap.

"Do you really know what you're in for Axel?" he whispered in the Flurry's ear.

Axel shivered again. That musical voice was singing siren song in his ear. _Yup, in way over my head._ The hands had moved, one supporting his back, the other stroking his chest, soft lips were caressing his neck.

"I think so."

"Possibly. I'm not sure you're ready."

"I am."

"I don't think you know how to do this properly, not really," Demyx murmured, "Not with another man. I guess I'll just have to show you."

"HUH?" Axel snapped out of the fluffy pink clouds. He gave Demyx a look and was once again lost in the deep blue-green depths. Demyx placed a finger on Axel's lips.

"Just follow the current Axel," he purred.

"Dem…" he whispered hoarsely. The Nocturne dominating him wasn't something that he'd counted upon, but that's exactly what was happening. He was being pulled under.

Demyx drew his tongue the length of the Flurry's neck. "Don't worry," he murmured, "I'll find your rhythm."

Axel moaned as the soft lips sealed over his and he was pushed back against the sofa. He could never quite get control of the kiss. Demyx slid his tongue past Axel's lips with soft teasing motions, flitting away when the Flurry tried to catch him. It was maddening.

He groaned in frustration and wrapped his arms around the Nocturne's neck. He felt Demyx smile as he drew Axel's tongue into his mouth and allowed the pyro to explore.

Axel was just beginning to relax when Demyx began slowly sliding a thigh against his. Axel tensed again, but the hydro kept up the gentle, easy motion. He gripped the back of Demyx's shirt tightly. He hated feeling so vulnerable and naïve. Demyx hadn't even really _done _anything to him yet.

The Nocturne released his mouth and trailed nibbling kisses along Axel's jaw line.

"For someone who says he's so sure," he whispered when he reached the Flurry's ear, "you seem awfully nervous. Do you want to keep going?"

Axel tried to answer but his breath caught in his throat.

"I didn't think so," Demyx murmured and shifted his weight to get up.

"No, I…"

Demyx brought his hand up to Axel's face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Don't force yourself."

"It's just that I wasn't expecting, you to be…"

"Confident?"

"Dominating."

Demyx gave him a wry look. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Axel blushed and looked away. "It's just the thought of being…of being…

"Passive?"

"Yes, thank you. That's good word."

"I'm pretty good with words," the hydro mused.

"You and Marluxia both. Damned poetry," Axel grumbled and pulled Demyx into another kiss.

"Lyrics," the musician corrected automatically against Axel's lips.

"Huh?"

"I don't write poetry. I write lyrics."

"Whatever."

Demyx rocked his hips. The pyro moaned softly, the shifting weight in his lap had ignited a warmth deep inside that he hadn't experienced for quite some time.

The Nocturne hummed pleasantly. "I think I get it now."

"What do you mean?" Axel snapped, without meaning to. He was aroused, confused, and nervous which was not a good combination.

"Take it easy," Demyx said soothingly bringing his hand back down to pyro chest, not missing the hitch in Axel's breath that the caress caused.

"What I mean," he trailed his hand down and tugged up Axel's shirt, making the pyro grip his shoulders again, "is that I'm pretty sure you're just thinking about it too much again."

Axel bit his lip as Demyx's hand slid up under his shirt stroking his abdomen. _He's playing me like his damn sitar,_ Axel thought angrily, but the anger dissolved as the gentle hand moved up his chest lightly brushing a nipple.

He recalled that when he trying to find a way to win Demyx over he had tried to use the sitar angle. He had found a music shop and asked about lessons. He'd given up after three seconds. Despite looking simple, the thing was impossibly complicated. That Demyx could play one at all, let alone play one well enough wield it as weapon, splitting his concentration between his opponent and the melody, spoke volumes about the Melodious Nocturne and his skill as a musician.

And Demyx was exactly the type of romantic that compared lovemaking to music. The Flurry swallowed hard.

"Would it help if I told you we don't have to do that part?" the hydro purred.

Axel looked at him blankly. Demyx was looking at him with those deep ocean eyes, and he was still rocking his hips in that easy way. The Flurry realized that he was moving with the Nocturne.

"There's plenty of other stuff we can do," he slid his other hand up into Axel's hair, combing the wild red strands.

"I, ah, can't help but notice that you, oh, didn't say we wouldn't, ahh! Kingdom Hearts Demyx, what are you doing to me?" The Nocturne had just found his secret weakness. Axel loved having his hair petted, but normally never allowed anyone to touch his hair; they were always to rough or in some cases purposely pulled. But this was nice.

"I'm finding your rhythm," Demyx smiled as he kissed him again. Axel moaned.

"When you're good and ready for that part, you'll tell me. It might not be tonight, but then again it might, but I won't do it until you want me to. Got it memorized?"

"Why you!"

Demyx sniggered, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"No stealing my lines," Axel grumbled, lightly nipping the hydro's neck. He felt the hitch in the Nocturne's breath. Curious, he moved lower to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and bit again, slightly harder. Demyx groaned and bucked against Axel's thigh.

Axel grinned. He sat up and pushed Demyx under him straddling the other's waist.

"Like that do you?"

"Yeah," Demyx panted grinning.

Axel pulled Demyx's shirt and undershirt up and over his head tossing them to the floor. He stared down eagerly at the flesh he had uncovered.

"I, ahhh, see you're much more comfortable in the dominant position," Demyx gasped as Axel lightly ran his fingernails down the pale chest.

"Yeah, I get off on control," Axel agreed admiring his lover. Demyx was just as he'd imagined. On the thin side, but still toned from all the training Lexaeus put him through.

"And I don't hear you complaining," he grinned as he leaned down and began to explore. It was strange feeling another male body under his, somehow both intensely familiar and completely foreign at the same time. The only thing he had to go on was what he knew felt good to him.

He wasn't disappointing Demyx at least. He was making it very clear that the attention was welcome. Every lick and every nip either made him moan or gasp and he was getting loud.

Axel loved it. He wanted to make Demyx scream. When he told him as much, the hydro bit his lip to stifle a particularly loud moan.

Axel frowned. "What gives? I just said I wanted you to be vocal."

"And I'd love to oblige, except for three things."

"Really?"

"Yes. One, you still have your shirt on and that's not fair."

Axel grabbed for the hem of his shirt, only to have Demyx stop him.

"No! I want to do that. Two, fun as this is, the couch is kind of cramped. And three, I don't want to tip Luxord off just yet."

Axel frowned. Why does he care?"

"Well, if I know Luxord, he's running a pool on when we finally do this."

"Ug," Axel rolled his eyes. "How does he know you didn't leave when the others did?"

"Zexion. I guarantee you they know, right now, that we're together."

That cooled Axel off a little.

"Can he smell if…"

"At the moment he can only tell where we are. If we left the room right now, yeah he'd know, but right now the only way they'll know if they hear us. And they're probably on the other side of the wall listening as hard as they can."

Well that was easy enough to fix. "Bedroom," Axel said decisively. All the inner rooms were sound proof (the outer rooms were not), partially for privacy reasons, but mostly so everyone could sleep undisturbed.

He stood up pulling Demyx with him.

As soon as he shut the door, Demyx pinned him against it. Another kiss, not soft and teasing this time, but demanding. He rocked his hips against the Flurry's; leaving no doubt that he wanted Axel badly.

He pushed his hands under Axel's shirt again; his fingers pleasantly cool on the Flurry's now burning skin. As soon as the shirt was off, he paused staring.

Just as he made marks under his eyes, Axel had other designs in black and violet on his arms and over his torso. Some of the swirling lines disappeared into the waistband of his pants. Demyx was fascinated. The lines seemed almost alive, like fire and they felt slightly warmer than the contrasting pale skin. He traced the designs lightly with fingertips and tongue. For some reason this pleased Axel more than anything else he'd done so far.

"I'm glad you like them. I was worried it might turn you off."

"You never said anything."

"No point in being bashful. Besides, I wanted to see how you'd react."

"What are they for?"

"They help me control fire of course. Don't you have some?"

"Yeah, but not as many as this."

Axel shrugged. "Water doesn't char broil people."

"I guess not."

He lightly scraped his teeth over Axel's collarbone, and smiled at the hiss of pleasure. He then moved up bringing his bare skin against Axel's for the first time eliciting gasps from both of them. Heated arms wrapped around him.

"So warm," he sighed as his hands glided down to the waistband of Axel's pants.

"Ahh, hang on Dem there's something you should know," Axel panted.

Demyx looked at Axel with concern. Green fire didn't even begin to describe his eyes. He could actually see flames dancing in them.

"What is it?" he asked growing nervous.

"It's just that, when I get excited, I flare up," he looked embarrassed and then laughed at the Nocturne's obvious alarm.

"Don't worry, it won't burn you. It will be very hot though," he gently stroked the other's hair running his fingers through the spiky blonde strands.

He frowned. "Why won't it burn me?"

Axel gestured at his tattoos. "That's mostly what all this is for. What it does is make it so that any fire I call up doesn't actually burn anything unless I consciously will it to.

"It's just gonna happen and I didn't want you freak out."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, that would scare me out of my skin."

"I'd prefer you stay in your skin," Axel purred as he nipped the Nocturne's shoulder. "I'm getting addicted to the feel of it." His hands moved lower and squeezed the hyrdo's bottom making him squeak in surprise. "Your pants are another story. And while I must say your ass looks great in black leather, they're in my way."

Demyx gave him mischievous look.

"Ditto," he grinned stroking Axel through the front of his pants.

"AH!" Axel's head snapped back making a dull "thunk" against the door. "Demyx! Tell me when you're gonna do something like that."

The Nocturne pouted. "But that sucks out half the fun," he whined, and then switched gears again. He locked Axel with that tidal wave grin of his.

"Hey Firestarter,"

"What?"

"I'm gonna do something like that," he grinned and slithered down, out from under Axel's arms so he was on his knees in front of the Flurry. He grabbed the pyro's hips and pinned them to the door. He gazed up at Axel through long lashes.

"I've wanted to do this for forever. Never thought I'd get the chance," he murmured slowly unfastening Axel's trousers with his teeth.

"How long is forever?" Axel asked panting, mesmerized by the site. Where the hell had Demyx learned to do that?

"Ever since the first time I saw you waltz into a meeting fifteen minutes late, and you weren't the slightest bit worried about it even though Vexen told you off." He tugged the black leather down to Axel's ankles. His hands slid back up quivering thighs. He grinned and tugged on the hem Flurry's fire engine motif boxers.

He made low, happy noise in his throat and began to trace Axel's erection through the thin cotton with his lips.

"Ahhh, oh!" Axel gripped the Nocturnes shoulders tightly. He didn't think he could stay upright much longer with Demyx teasing him like this. The warm breath and soft nibbling were turning his knees to water.

Part of the intensity was seeing Demyx enjoying this as much as he was. The Melodious Nocturne really wanted him, had for the longest time. And he'd almost ruined it completely, by being insecure and stupid.

It didn't seem to be bothering Demyx now. He continued mouthing Axel, humming contentedly and apparently ignorant of the fact that the Flurry's knees were threatening to give out.

When he began to tug the boxers off, Axel stopped him.

"On the bed, now," he demanded. Demyx stood up on one smooth motion.

"If you insist," he said huskily. Axel kicked the trousers off his ankles.

"I do." He swept Demyx up in his arms and carried the surprised and protesting Nobody to his bed, and with a grin dropped him onto the bedspread. He was immediately on top of the blonde.

"You're over dressed water boy," he leered.

"So are you," the Nocturne snickered back, threatening to snap the elastic waistband of Axel's boxers.

Axel caught his wrist. "Don't you dare!"

"You first, then."

"What? And have you start teasing me again? Don't bet on it." He began unzipping the Nocturne's trousers.

"But it's fun," Demyx giggled lifting his hips so Axel could pull garment off more easily. He was surprised that Axel left his boxers on.

"Still nervous?" he asked gently. Axel bushed and nodded.

"Don't be." Demyx rested his hands on Axel's hips gently stroking the flesh above the waistband of his shorts. He leaned forward and rested his head on Demyx's shoulder as the Nocturne gently pulled the cotton down freeing his aching erection and then down to his knees where he took over and kicked them the rest of the way off.

"Your turn."

Axel tugged Demyx's dark blue boxers off. He didn't look at him right away. He wasn't used to all this foreplay. He wasn't used to sex with the lights on. He wasn't used to having a partner who was so gentle, or talked so much. He was used to hot, hard, and fast.

The musician slid his hand down Axel's chest, over his stomach, and stopped just below his navel. He held still, waiting. Rough fingertips slowly traced the fire lines down his body. Some of the lines came very close to sensitive areas, and he shivered as the Nocturne's cooler hand came near.

"Need to stop for a moment?"

He was definitely not used to having a partner this responsive to him. He hated the way he was being so modest. Just when things were getting good, he'd get nervous and Demyx was being so _understanding_ about it. It was borderline annoying.

He flopped back on the bed moaning.

"Hey Dem? I'm sorry this is taking so—_What's so funny?_"

Demyx covered his grin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's nothing important."

"_Tell me RIGHT NOW!"_

Demyx shrank back waving his hands in a desperate attempt to calm the pyro, who had flared up alarmingly.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm not making fun of you. It's just that Luxord owes me two-hundred munny."

Axel went from furious to dumbfounded. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"A bet of course."

"On _what_?" he snarled.

Demyx grimaced. "On whether or not you're a natural redhead. He didn't think you were."

Axel was at a loss for how to react for a moment. Then he flipped Demyx onto his back, flaring dramatically.

"Your buddy has a gambling problem."

Demyx grinned

"I know."

"And you're a complete ditz."

"I know."

"And you're gonna split the munny with me."

"Nice try, but not a chance."

"Damn." Axel muttered, as he leaned down to give Demyx a hot, harsh kiss.

The Nocturne moaned when he pulled away. After a few breaths he reached up to touch Axel's face.

"All better now?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Axel turned his head gently nipping at the hand. He ran his tongue across the palm and heard a sizzling sound.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Steam."

"Steam?" Axel noticed for the first time what he had believed to just a sheen of sweat was actually a thin layer of water all over Demyx. It was like one of his water clones was superimposed on him. Wherever they touched, they steamed.

"What gives?"

"Same deal as your flames. It just happens when I'm really horny. You're the first to actually notice."

Fire swirled down Axel's arms. White clouds hissed up around them.

"We're going to have a sauna by the time we're done," he muttered.

"Good for relaxing," Demyx grinned.

"Well you do need to relax," Axel agreed and sat back on heels his gaze running along the Nocturne's tense body.

"Any bets on whether you're a natural blonde or not?" he asked.

"No. No one's ever questioned it for some reason."

Axel smirked. "Can't say that surprises me."

"Be nice!" Demyx pouted folding his arms. Axel gave him a dreamy smile and leaned back over the Nocturne, green eye smoldering. He was pleased to see the musician's eyes widen and felt his breath catch. He stroked Demyx's face and leaned in for a kiss. Long, slow, and sweet he took possession of the Nocturne's mouth. He could get used to this slow burn stuff, he decided.

"Show me Demy," he whispered.

The other's hand gripped his back.

"Show me what you've been longing for."

Knees slid in close to Axel's waist.

"Show me a fantasy you've been aching to play out."

The blonde leaned up, kissing him.

"But…er…keep it simple okay? Just because, you know…"

"I know. We can do the advanced stuff later." The trembling Nocturne pulled the Flurry down next to him.

Axel turned on his side facing his lover. He wrapped an arm around the Nocturne's waist and pulled him close.

Almost done…

_Okay I hope that wasn't too lame. Next the morning after_.


	20. Epilogue: So Really

_Author's Note: Okay the end for real this time. Of this story anyway. I think this wraps it up better than my original "the end". _

**Warnings: **Axel/Demyx. Plotting against VI and X, and a tender moment between Xemnas and Saïx at the end. I and VII are probably OOC. It's kind of hard to write them.

**Disclaimer:** I've said it what? twenty times now. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the song "Moon River" either. I'm not sure why I picked that one, but it's been stuck in my head. Maybe b/c I saw _Breakfast at Tiffany's _the other day. Oh well it's a nice song.

**Epilogue: So Really, Do You Take Requests?**

Early the next morning, Saïx wandered into the kitchen looking for coffee, preferably not made by a penguin. What he found was a front row seat to the best gossip in the castle.

"Hey Demyx…"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

He could hear the resignation in the Nocturne's voice. He frowned. He'd thought for sure that…

"No! It's just that I knew you were expecting something more than a hand job and well…"

Saïx smiled at the Nocturne's sigh of relief.

"Oh is that all?"

"But," Axel said, "I thought you wanted…"

"I _did _get what I wanted. Sex with you."

"We didn't really…"

"You _did _ask for simple. Quit splitting hairs," Demyx groused. "I haven't been laid in over a year. You've no idea how good it felt to be touched again."

"A year?!"

"Yes a year."

Saïx peered around the door. This wasn't like him at all, but he wanted to make sure his tidal friend was happy, or as close to happy as he could be. A shadow of guilt still haunted him from time to time when he saw how lonely the blonde boy often was. He hoped this was the end of that loneliness, even if it was with Axel.

Said pyro kissed Demyx playfully, who was measuring coffee into a filter. "You need some serious lovin'. On a regular basis."

Demyx smiled at him sleepily. "Mean it?"

"Mean it. No matter how many fights we have working everything out."

The Nocturne groaned and turned the pyro's face to get a good look at Axel's bruised jaw.

"Like I said last night," Axel said with at lopsided grin. "When you really want too…"

Demyx cupped his face and placed a feather light kiss on the darkening bruise.

"What do you think Luxord and Zexion will do?" the Flurry asked. Demyx snickered.

"Well they don't have any proof. Even if they did hear something we didn't umm…meet the parameters of the wager. You know how specific Luxord is when it comes to bets."

"So just getting each other off doesn't count? It's only good to collect when we go the whole nine yards?" Axel nuzzled the hydro's ear.

"Mmm-hmm."

"And when will that be?"

Demyx turned to look Axel in the eye.

"You didn't memorize it did you?" he smirked. "I already told you when, and there's no need to rush. You have to build up to a proper crescendo, otherwise it's just noise. Besides, I want to mess with them for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Zexion and his mind games. And Luxord always helps him. I just want to get them back a little bit. I mean, it's _my _sex life they're making bets on!" Demyx huffed.

"Please say that means what I think it means," the Flurry said with his most evil grin.

"Oh yeah."

Axel laughed as Demyx snuggled into his chest.

"You know, you never answered my question," Axel said after a moment.

"Huh? What question?"

"Do you take requests?" Axel purred and wrapped his arms around the Nocturne's waist. Demyx grinned as he switched on the coffee machine.

"Depends, what to you want to hear?"

"I want to hear you sing 'Moon River'," Axel said softly. Demyx leaned against him and began to sing.

Saïx waited until he was finished, and then walked into the kitchen applauding softly, interrupting a rather tender kiss.

"Very touching," he said and was mildly amused to see Axel snarl at him, his hold on the Melodious Nocturne tightening protectively. That was a good sign.

"What do you want?" the pyro growled.

"Coffee actually. I wasn't expecting a early show."

"Voyeurism is your style, eh Moony?" Axel sneered. Pale gold eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before the Lunar Diviner remembered the Nocturne and calmed himself.

"Still no manners," he smirked. "Well Number VIII, I don't have to put up with this, this early in the morning. You will remain on Dusk Duty until further notice."

"WHAT?!"

"I certain I spoke quite clearly."

Axel snarled and hauled Demyx towards the door.

"Come on Demyx. I don't need this first thing in the morning."

"But the coffee…"

"Forget the coffee! I'm taking you out for breakfast."

As he was hauled past the berserker, Demyx looked over his shoulder grinning.

"Thank you!" he mouthed at Lunar Diviner.

Saïx allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. Already he'd annoyed and pulled rank on Axel, and he'd made his little musical friend very happy, and he had a whole pot of fresh coffee to himself.

Not a bad way to start the day. Not bad at all.

"What was that about?" a voice behind him asked curiously. Saïx turned to see Xemnas standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Superior," he said pleasantly. "I just put Axel on Dusk Duty until further notice. I hope that's all right."

The Enigmatic Man raised one elegant silver eyebrow.

"Whatever for?"

"I think two more weeks should suffice," the other said getting down a couple of mugs.

"Ah," Xemnas smiled faintly with comprehension. "A nice little honeymoon. Honestly Saïx, no one in their right mind would believe you of all people to be such a romantic. But then, you always did have a soft spot for Number IX."

"He deserves a companion, sir," Saïx said quietly.

The silver haired man rested his forehead in his hand. "There's no need for that formality any more, not with you."

"It's just that…"

"You think guilt is in order because he was there when you needed him, and you left him, and I know of at least one other who's done the same to him. We're _Nobodies_ Saïx. Companionship and intimacy are difficult enough even for people who still have their Hearts to guide them. We still have the need, but have to go by trial and error to fulfill it."

He came up behind the Lunar Diviner and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"At least for now."

"Xemnas…I…I didn't like seeing him so lonely."

"You were not responsible you know. We couldn't force Axel, well, and not end up with a pile of ashes instead of a castle at any rate."

"I admit I worry that if Number VIII were to find out about…"

"Then he needn't find out."

"He's like me in a way, possessive to the extreme," The Diviner sighed.

"Well he has the Melodious Nocturne now. You yourself said there was something between them right from the beginning. If you hadn't let him go, they wouldn't be together now."

Saïx half turned to look at Xemnas.

"And I wouldn't have you. You do know how much I need you Saïx."

"I know," Saïx said softly, completely reassured. Xemnas always had that affect on him. He held up the Enigmatic Man's favorite coffee mug. "Coffee Xemnas? Two sugars, and cinnamon vanilla creamer?"

Xemnas smiled. "Yes, a cup would quite welcome." He paused for a moment and then added. "As long as it wasn't made by that penguin."

Fin.

For real this time.

_Okay peoples. That's the end of "Do You Take Request?" I may continue the story thread, if I can get a good idea of how Axel finds out about Saïx but until then, I've got a couple of other KH stories in the works at the moment. They're in the same universe as DYTR, but focus on different characters._

_Thank you all for reading! It's meant a lot to me. And a GREAT BIG HUG for all of my reviewers!_


End file.
